That Time Again
by FireWren
Summary: Team Possible is are on their greatest adventure yet, forced through time to wage war against the most powerful person this world has ever seen. Will they both survive? Summaries are not my forte.
1. Prolog

Hello, my fellow Kim Possible fans.

This is a modified version of That Time Again, beginning with an enhanced intro.

Disclaimer: I know the drill. Kim Possible does not belong to me. All rights go to Disney, etc.

* * *

So, this was Middleton. Not the way she had pictured it.

Looking out from her rooftop perch, the young ninja gazed at the ruins of the town below her. Beneath the starry sky, the land looked almost peaceful, the silver light casting a gentle tone across the city. Or maybe the proper term would be 'former city'. Houses lay in shattered disarray around her, their broken forms now bearing refuge to animals and the humans who acted like them in the wake of this disaster. Uprooted trees lay across the streets, their foliage scattered around them giving an overgrown feel to the landscape. And of course, giant four-legged machines lay all over the place, most of them with strange flowery vines constricting their steel legs and covering their still-blinking light.

The invasion must have been particularly cruel on this side of the world. But then again, this was where her target lay.

The ninja turned her gaze to the east, as the horizon began to turn pink, the barest hints of light piercing through the dark sky. It would be day within the next couple of hours. She would have to wait until after sunrise to find her target. And she would.

The ninja reached up and pulled back her hood, letting her long black hair fall over her face. It was a pleasant change from the usual constrictions of her hood or simple pony-tail. She deserved this simple pleasure. Because soon, her destiny would be fulfilled. Her destiny would be fulfilled, and she would make her father proud. Prouder then he had ever been. This was her chance to truly prove herself to him. To everyone. She had to succeed. It was no question. She would succeed, or die trying. "Kim Possible," she whispered to herself, turning her eyes to the city below, "I'm coming for you."

* * *

Que dramatic music!


	2. Buenas noches, Bueno Nacho

All right, time to actually get some storyline in there.

Please R&R, tell me how I'm doing, etc, etc

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, I'm just borrowing it. (With no intention of giving it back, muhahahahaha!)

______________________________________________________________________________

Above all else, he had avoided this. But now, it was time to face it. It was so, horrible.

There, Ron Stoppable stood, looking at the carnage, the massacre, the horror, that was the ruins, of Bueno Nacho.

It was almost to much to stomach. He felt like running like a little baby with a tummy ache, to go cry on his mothers lap. But no. This had to be done.

Ron felt slim fingers gently grip his arm. "Ron, are you ok? Do you want to leave?"

Ron turned to look at his girlfriend standing just behind him. He slowly shook his head. "No, K.P, I have to do this, and I'd like to get it over with now. Rufus, you ready?"

A high squeak was heard from Ron's pant's pocket. Rufus was there, crying oppenly into a piece of Ron's jersey. This was just so sad for both of them.

Ron took a step forward, and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. This was it. The day he wished would never come. He knelt down and gapped a packet of Diablo Sauce from the ground. Holding it gently in his hand, cradling it like a mother would a new-bourn child, he looked up at the fallen taco.

"This is it." He said, his voice sounding hoarse. "Once and for all, I say: Bienis, noches, Bueno Nacho.*

Ron gently put the Diablo sauce down, stood, and turned to his girlfriend, a sad look on his face. "It's gone, it's really gone."

"I know, Ron, but we have to move on. Well find another place to eat."

Ron gave a half-hearted smile, then moved towards his girlfriend. He stopped half-way there, standing stock still. There was a strange whistling in the air, growing louder, and louder, until...

With on swift motion, Kim grasped Ron's shoulder and dragged him to the ground, as three metal objects flew over the heads, striking the side of the Taco sign. Looking up, the pair saw someone looking down at them, from about twenty feet away. The person was obviously female, dressed in a black ninja ki. She held three shurikin in her right hand, and a metal long staff in her left.

"If you don't wish to be hurt, I suggest you leave." The ninja said, pointing her staff at Ron. Her voice had a slight English accent.

"How dare you desecrate this place!" Ron shouted, leaping to his feat, charging the ninja.

"Very well." She said, going into a fighting stance. "You have made your choice. You refuse to leave, and so you shall die."

______________________________________________________________________________

*I do not speak Spanish, I'm just quoting Ron from the episode where he said it. If you know what it should be, please tell me, an I will replace it.

I decided I wanted to be lazy and wait until the next chapter for the fight scene. Also, more likely then not, all of the remaining chapters will have point of views. I just felt these two would be best if I did not include them. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out shortly, and I'll try and make that one an appropriate size.


	3. Ninja Clash!

Finally decided to sit down and finish this annoying chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: No, I still have not taken over Disney, so I still do not own Kim Possible.

______________________________________________________________________________

The impact was similar to that of a someone hitting a baseball with a tree trunk.

The ninja girl flew through the air and smashed through an upturned table before she had anytime to react. Jumping quickly to her feet, she barely had time to get her block up before Ron was on her again, striking her with unsurpassed fury. Kim just stood at the sidelines, mouth opened in amazement, watching the battle. For it was far from over.

The ninja took the blows with patience, and finally grabbed the scruff of Ron's shirt, attempting to drag his face into her knee. Ron rolled his face to the side at the last possible moment and drove his fist into the back of her knee, pushing it higher up, attempting to break it in on itself. But the ninja just straightened her leg and fell back on her hands to preform a cartwheel, attempting to kick Ron in the jaw with her hind leg.

"This girl would make a pretty good cheerleader" Kim whispered to herself, watching as Ron grabbed her leg and swung her around and around, releasing her to fly at the broken taco sign, which she managed to land all fours on the side of it and launch herself back at him. While the ninja was in the air, Ron picked up the shuriken she had dropped when he first attacked her and threw them towards the ninja. The ninja took out more shurikin and threw them at the ones Ron had thrown, and to Kim's complete surprise, every one of the shurikin fell to the ground as they were met by another. But then Ron was attacking again, using the ninja's staff to preform various powerful strikes. The ninja dodged most of the attacks, still getting nicked by a few, as she rummaged in her side pouch and withdrew a single short piece of what appeared to be a metal pipe. Upon some unheard command, the pipe began to lengthen, until it matched Ron's staff in length.

Ron leapt back as this happened, and began to assess his oppositions new abilities. They both started spinning there staffs, and began preforming a serious of identical techniques on the spot, trying to outdo and intimidate the other. They spun the staff around their bodies, then struck the earth and climbed to the top of their staffs. Using their weight, they both fell forward into a roll and struck their opponents staff, initiating the battle once more.

The ninja struck first, attempting to crack open Ron's skull, but was thwarted by Ron bring the length of his own staff to ward off her attack. He then turned his staff to his right, attempting to have her own momentum slide the staff to the ground. But the ninja just brought her staff back and attempted a sweep at Ron's legs. Ron climbed his staff to avoid the attack, and instead the ninja swept the staff from under him. But Ron just used the attack to go for a vertical strike similar to the one the ninja opened with. The ninja side stepped this and thrust her staff at Ron's unprotected stomach, and Ron could not get his staff up to bar in time.

But the staff suddenly was pushed to the side without Ron doing anything. Rufus had finally emerged from Ron's pocket, and took up a position on an elevated rock beside him. The ninja took a quick glance at the rodent, then through a small pellet at him. Rufus jumped it, but was still caught in the green smoke which erupted as the pellet hit the rock behind him. As the smoke cleared, Rufus was found lying limply on the rock.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled, rushing to the mole-rat's side, gently lifting him up with his hand left hand, while his right hung at his side, still clutching the staff.

"Don't worry." the ninja said, and her voice carried a slightly smug tone. "Although the smoke is non-fatal, I promise to finish off your rodent when I'm finished with you." She then brought her staff up, and waited for Ron to move.

Kim continued to stand at the sidelines. She seemed to have lost the ability to move, or even speak. All she could do was stand at the sidelines, as Ron slowly got to his feet, his whole body shaking with rage.

Ron raised his gaze to rest on his opponent. She had hurt and threatened Rufus. She was going to pay. Ron shook on the spot a little longer, then abruptly stopped. His staff dropped at his side, and his arms hung limply at his sides, as his head drooped down.

Kim watched silently. She was worried. But not for Rufus, since the ninja said the gas was not fatal. She didn't even worry for Ron. No, on the contrary, she had complete confidence Ron would win. What she was worried about was that Ron might take it to far. Because he had that look in his eye. He would not lose.

The ninja, thinking to finally have demoralized her surprisingly skilled opponent, charged, her staff raised, ready to strike.

It was over in seconds. Ron raised his hand and caught the staff, then proceeded to bend the metal object in on itself, causing a gasp to escape the ninjas lips. He then raised his foot and kicked at the ninja's side with devastating strength, causing her to fly through the air and smash against the last wall that was still standing.

The ninja was stunned. He was even stronger then before! She was positive that the kick alone had broken five or six ribs. She was going to have to use It. But before she could move, Ron was in front of her, his hand around her neck, pinning her to the wall. She had lost. "Mi-*cough* Miss Possible" She said, struggling to breath through Ron's vice-like grip. She was determined to at least salvage her mission, if she was doomed to die. "Miss Possible, run! I'll hold him off!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Unforseen obstacles teamed up with Foreseen obstacles to form Nearly-unsurmountable obstacles. But hopefully it was a good chapter. I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next, and I'll be trying to make longer chapters form here on out.


	4. Talking

I think I made could time on this chapter, hope it's not a disappointment.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kim Possible, blah blah blah.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?" Kim said, looking curiously at the ninja. Ron loosened his grip to let the ninja speak.

"*cough* Yes, quickly." The ninja replied, trying to struggle loose. "Run before he harms you!"

"Why would I harm K.P. ?" Ron asked, slackening his grip some more so she could speak freely. Kim walked up and stood beside him, looking at their captive.

The ninja started looking from one to the other, a confused look crossing over her eyes. "Were you not just about to attack Miss Possible when I intervened?"

"No." Ron said, releasing her entirely and taking a step back. "Why would I hurt my girlfriend?"

"Your girlf- ohmyg- I am so sorry sir." The girl sputtered as comprehension flooded over her eyes. She mad several quick bows, and continued to make apology after apology. " I am so sorry sir, I was merely whishing to protect Miss Possible. Please, please forgive me. None of our records tell anything of Miss Possible having a boyfriend. I am so sorry."

"You were trying to protect me?" Kim asked, looking curiously at the ninja." Why? Who are you?"

"My apologies once more. Allow me to make a formal introduction." The ninja reached up and pulled off her mask. Her black hair fell free and settled in a mess down just below her chin. Her face was dotted with freckles, and a small scar ran down her left cheek. The girl couldn't be any older than seventeen. She pocketed the mask and made another bow to the bewildered couple. "My name is Anna, more commonly known as 'Shadow Stalker' I am the captain of the "Cobalt Squadron", ranked the third most powerful squadron in the resistance. I was sent on this mission to find and collect Miss Kimberly Anne Possible in order to help us overthrow the 'Dark One' and retake our freedom."

Several awkward seconds passed before Kim finally spoke, looking even more confused than before. "Alright, let me get this straight. You come here, attack Ron, threaten his life, knock out Rufus, and now you ask for my help? You need to work on your diplomatic approach."

Anna looked down at the ground, looking defeated. "I see. I apologize for disrupting your daily lives. I shall excuse myself." She turned to leave, before Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait." He said, then turned to Kim. "She was trying to protect you, and is it really that hard to believe that she hadn't heard of me? 'cause I find it completely believable. Any way, can we really let her go without at least knowing her problem better?"

He looked at his girlfriend, and Kim could tell he was on the verge of a puppy-dog pout. "Fine. Anna, sit down." Kim said, gesturing to the only booth still intact. Anna sat down, hope pouring over her face again. "Now, Anna, where exactly is this resistance happening." Kim asked sitting down across from her, knitting her fingers together and letting them rest on the table. Ron slid in beside her, cradling Rufus in his hand.

Anna looked at the two of them, and Kim could not help but think that the girl was measuring her. Anna seemed to come to a decision, for she leaned forward, and looked directly into Kim's green eyes with her own blue ones. "We are currently battling him in Upperton, but the 'Dark One' had control over the whole world. You see Miss Possible, I was born in Middleton, 2010. You see, Miss Possible, I'm from the future."

______________________________________________________________________________

Insert critical plot line here!

Told you I would make better time on this chapter. I'm not going to bother saying I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer, for I've stopped believing myself. The chapters will come in whatever length they come, I just hope none of them are too small. The next chapter will hopefully come soon, but I make no promises.

-Wren


	5. Explanations

Here you go, next chapter already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Kim yelled, jumping up and resting her hands on the window sill, looking down at Anna, who remained where she sat, quietly looking up at the distraught teen hero. "You say your from the future?!"

"Yes, Miss Possible. I come from the year 2026." Anna sat there quiet calmly, as if she had expected this reaction.

"Prove it." Kim commanded, putting all her authority into her voice.

"I can do that K.P" Ron offered before Anna could even open her mouth. "The staff that Anna had was pure steel; it wasn't hollow. In other words, her staff didn't extend from having other parts inside it, it actually grew. Didn't it?" Ron added, looking at Anna for support.

"Yes" Anna confirmed, looking curiously at Ron. He had been very quick to pick up on that. That would also explain why he had not freaked out like Kim had, but had just sat there, quietly stroking his unconscious mole-rat. "It used a combination of cybertronic and nano-bionic technology, with just a splash of artificial intelligence, as invented by a combined effort of Dr. Vivian F. Porter and Dr. James T. Possible in the year 2009."

"My dad?" Kim asked, settling back down again.

"Yes" Anna confirmed, letting a smile cross her face. "Both of your parents have been invaluable in helping with the resistance, as had several other people who you might recognize."

"Who?" Kim asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Maybe you should come and see for yourself." Anna replied, her smile broadening. "It would make things much easier."

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment. This could just be one big prank. But then again, her father had been developing the growing metal with the Hepestus project. Maybe, just maybe...

"I'll go." Kim decided, noting how happy this response had made Anna. "So, how are we getting to the future? Do you have a device in that ninja pouch of yours?"

Oh, no, Miss Possible." Anna said, I slight amused expression crossing her face. "If it was just a matter of a device, I guarantee, I would not have been the one sent here. It is a power I myself have gained, allowing me to summon a portal in an area with enough saturated energy. I know of only one area like that, in a manor on the outskirts of London. We should leave soon, I have already delayed too long."

"Question." Ron said, holding his arm up to get her attention. "If you can travel through time, couldn't you just arrive whenever you wanted? Shouldn't it be impossible for you to be late?"

"Sir," Anna said, with the air of explaining something to a very unintelligent man. "I can only travel through years, not days, and that is hard enough. I'm just happy I got here before the event that caused the 'Dark Ones' rise to power happened."

"Right, as you said, we should leave immediately." Kim said, getting up from the booth once more. "Lets go pack our things, Ron."

Anna's face darkened instantly. "I'm afraid he cannot come, Miss Possible. My sensei gave me strict instructions to bring you and you alone. I do not know why, but those are my orders."

"Then forget it." Kim said, glaring at Anna. "If Ron's not coming, then neither am I. Besides, I'm sure the resistance could use him, if he defeated the captain of the third most powerful squadron."

Anna looked horror struck. "But my orders clearly state-"

"Sometimes it's best to just ignore your orders, Anna." Kim interrupted, looking at the young ninja. "Trust me. You can't honestly tell me that the resistance doesn't have a place for Ron."

Anna still looked rebellious, but finally conceded. "Fine. But it will be hard enough keeping the portal open for three beings to base through. I ask that you please don't invite anymore."

"Fair enough." Kim said, smiling at her victory. "Come on Ron. Get your things ready. I'll call Wade and get a ride A.S.A.P. Will be there in no time." With that, she rose from the table and headed quickly over to her house.

Next stop, the future.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kinda dull, but hopefully it will wet your appatite.


	6. The Portal

Hated righting this chapter, hope it was worth the rate, R&R, etc, etc.

Anyway, it has finally occurred to me that I may have rated this story too low. Although the most gory seen will be a little blood from a cut, a lot of people will die later in the story, including good guys. I am going to keep it as rated 'T' for now, but if it starts to look to mature, tell me.

Disclaimer: I have not yet acquired Kim Possible, or any of it's characters.

______________________________________________________________________________ So, this was the place. They had thought they had left it behind them, but no. Here they were, on the outskirts of London, staring at the great, looming form of the manor of Lord Montgomery Fisk.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Anna?" Ron asked, turning towards the ninja in question. "Maybe you got the wrong address."

"No, sir." Anna replied, picking her way through the undergrowth, heading towards the dark form of the manor. "There is a room deep beneath the main building that is thick with saturated energy. I know of no other place that meets the requirements for a time portal."

"Okay" Ron replied, looking anxiously about him. "But if I so much as catch one whiff of a banana, I'm outta there." Ron crossed his arms for emphasis, and Kim was forced to push just to get him moving.

They moved quickly and quietly along the outside of the great building, circling it until they reached a back window which was slightly ajar, apparently left like that when Anna had originally slunk through these great halls when she had first come to this time zone. They crept as quietly as mice, quickly dodging past rooms where the current residence of the manor had decided to settle in for the night. Finally, they came into what appeared to be a library. The massive room had an unused, foreboding felling to it, dust and spiders spread across the entire room. Anna moved quickly to the centre of the room, stirring up dust with every step. Before her was a small pedestal, the top of which was shaped like a monkey's head. Anna flipped the top of this up, and hit a small red button which had been concealed within the monkey's mouth. The fireplace rose up at once, stirring up a suspiciously small amount of dust as it went, and revealing a flight of steps descending into the depths of the earth. Anna quickly entered, gesturing for Kim and Ron to follow. At the end of the path, Ron stopped dead, staring around him as memories flooded him all at once, each trying to take purchase in his mind.

The dojo was exactly as he remembered it, not a single thing out of place. A large screen was placed almost directly outside the entrance, with pictures of different Tai-Shing-Pe-Kwar stances littered all along it's sides. A large mat was placed in the centre of the room, another stance drawn clearly across it's great surface. Four pedestals were place within exact alinement with each other, all the exact same distance from the centre. The image of a large, hairy-handed man laying eagle spread on that very mat suddenly caught hold of Ron's mind, and the sound of the shattering jade filled his ears. A gentle hand was on his shoulder, and with an effort, Ron pulled himself out of his sea of memories.

"You okay, Ron?" Kim asked, her hand tightening on his shoulder, and a worried expression on her face. Ron realized he had fallen to one knee, and sweat had drenched his face.

"Yeah," He said, getting up and forcing his signature goofy grin to form on his face. "It's all good. Now, lets do some time travelling."

Anna moved to the nearest pillar and set on it a single, brilliantly white candle. She then put four smaller purple candles at the base of the pillar, one at each side. After that she took out a host of very small red candles, placing them an equal distance apart, creating a curved line to the next pillar. She repeated this, creating a circle of candles around her. She then withdrew a single large golden candle, placing it just to the north of the centre. "I'm going to need both of you to be ready to run." She said, taking out a small, silver lighter, "I can only keep it open for a short time."

"We're ready." Kim replied, watching Anna prepare. "Just tell us when."

Anna nodded and ignited the lighter, brining the flame down to the gold candle. It lite up instantly and a strange, perfume like smell wafted up from it in great clouds of purple smoke. Anna carefully put the lighter away and withdrew a small package and a knife. She opened the package up and turned it upside-down, causing a cascade of small dark green leaves to fall from it's depths, directly onto the flame. She then took the knife in her right hand, and with the very tip of the blade pricked her left thumb, letting a single drop of blood fall onto the flame.

"I suggest you two stay back now." Anna said, putting the knife away and looking up into the now intensifying smoke. "It's about to get really warm here."

Ron nodded and stepped back, watching the procedure with fascination. He felt some sort of connection to this ritual, as if he should know of it some how. It all seemed so familiar. He was rousted from his thoughts by Anna clapping her hands together directly in front of her face, as she began to murmur very fast in what appeared to be another language. Every word had a sort of screeching quality to it, grinding at the nerves as every second ticked away slower than the first. The single flame roared up higher, and began to emit a sickly green smoke cloud, as heat oozed out from it like sap from a tree, creeping slowly over the entire room and causing him to drench his shirt in sweat. Anna's words began to grow louder, and sparks began to shoot out like shrapnel from the flame, landing on each of the four white candles. These too, began to burn brightly, emitting there own reddish smoke to join the green smoke that already filled the air. Then the white candles erupted as well and the purple candles below them began to issue there own ocean blue smoke.

A weird, distant feeling washed over Ron, and the world seemed to melt away, nothing left but the ritual before him. The flames before him were the only light, and the fumes around him, the only smell. The sweat on his skin the only touch, and the soot on his tongue, the only taste. And the only sound he could imagine was the words that poured from Anna's mouth, clinging to his very soul. With a start Ron realized that the words that Anna spoke no longer meant nothing to him. Though she still spoke in a strange, foreign tongue he knew every word she said. The sounds meshed together to form sentences, paragraphs, meaning.

"...Fire's burn on, and open to me the gates of time, so that forever my destiny is only mine!" On the last word Anna flung her both her hands out to either side. Flames sprang up on all of the little red candles and the smoke disappeared, as small little balls of yellow light took there place, hanging in midair throughout the room. Anna slowly moved her hands around her in a small circle, her index and middle finger's sticking out from both hands. The balls of light began to shudder, and slowly traced her movements. As her hands reached the top and bottom most parts of the circle, she flung them together in the centre, stepped out to her right side with her left foot and pushed both hands out to the left side, before she began retracing the circle. The balls of what could only be energy began to react more quickly to Anna's little dance, as they flew through the air towards her out stretched fingers. Rufus even stirred out of his haven in Ron's pocket to watch, his little eyes following the movements perfectly.

Ron could not help but to stare at this enchanting dance, the balls of energy swirling all around Anna. And again, as he watched, a feeling of familiarity washed over him, as the dance began to draw towards it's close. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but if he was right... well, he didn't want to have to worry Kim. He would wait.

Anna had by now covered the entire floor of the dojo, and had nearly every ball of energy following her every move. Finally, she returned to the centre, and thrust both fingers forward, crying "And it is done!" in that same strange language. The fire from the gold candle roared up and engulfed both of her fingers as the balls of energy surge forward into the centre of the flame.

Every other flame continued to burn, but seemed to produce no heat or light as the flame in the centre roared on, dwarfing everything around it. Anna began to sweat heavily, and the muscles in both her arms tensed up. A loud, hair-raising tearing sound started within the room, as a powerful wind tried to draw everything towards the centre flame. Anna's fingers were slowly drawing farther away, as if there was some opposing force trying to stop them. At first, Ron thought the space where the fingers had departed was just more fire, but it seemed to have a strange, almost liquid quality to it.

"Are you ready?" Anna panted, her fingers stopping at the very edge of the flame. "Once I release it, I do not know how long it will stay open. I will need you to just run for it."

"Just tell us when." Kim replied, couching into a good running position. Ron followed suit, though he had no intentions of leaving without his questions answered.

Anna nodded, and with one final push, tore her hands away from the flame though, two strands of fire still attached her fingers to the portal. "Now!" Anna cried, pulling herself to the side. "Run now!"

Kim moved instantly, zipping past and plunging fearlessly into the future with Rufus hot on her tail, but Ron hung back, stopping right before the portal. "I need you to answer my question" he said, looking down at the young ninja.

"I'll answer it later, just go!" Anna replied, panting heavily.

"No. Tell me this now." Ron said, with more authority in his voice then there had ever been before. "What power is this that you posses. Tell me now!"

"My-mystical monkey power." Anna cried, sweat drenching her. "Now go."

Ron nodded at her and turned towards the portal. It was as he expected. "We'll finish this conversation later." He said, glancing over to Anna. She nodded at him, then looked once more towards the portal. Ron drew one last breath, then plunged forward, into the future.

______________________________________________________________________________

This was probably the most annoying chapter so far, and I've had some pretty hard chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon.


	7. A Glimps of the Future

Here we are, next chapter. Same as always, R&R please, especially if you have any advice on how to stop making this story a horrible black spot on the site.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, tis not meant to be. (Translation: Still don't own Kim Possible.)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The future was painful.

Ron landed flat on his stomach, banging his head painfully of the carpeted floor. Dazed for a few seconds, Ron returned to his senses as a splashing noise sounded behind him. Instinctively, he rolled to the side, just in time to see Anna land on all fours right where he had just been.

Sitting up, Ron glanced about the room around him. At first, it looked as if nothing had happened, that they had just jumped through to the other side of the flame. But differences began to stick out as Ron continued his observation. The candles encircling them were all burnt out, there tops and bases no longer two separate parts. The entire room had a sad, unkempt feeling about it, mold, dust and cobwebs tracing the entire length of the room. Also, Ron noticed after the portal had dissipated, the stairs on the other side of the room had partly collapsed, making it impossible to climb them.

Anna collapsed onto the ground where she had landed, breathing heavily. The strain of keeping the portal open must have been very great, Ron guessed, for she was completely drenched in sweat. Those few extra seconds must have pushed here to her very limit.

Ron stood up and strode to her side, offering his hand. "Can you stand?" he asked quietly, gazing upon her pained face.

"Of course." She replied, as she tried to stand. Her knees buckled almost instantly, causing her to fall flat on the ground again.

"Not." Ron said as he helped her into a sitting position. Kim walked over to them as she completed her survey of the room. "She can't go on, KP. We'll have to camp here tonight."

"No!" Anna shouted, as she once more struggled to stand, this time succeeding in maintaining a crouch, her knees shaking violently. "We must move on at once. We have wasted to much time already."

"Anna," Kim said in her gentle voice. "You can't go on like this. Your to weak."

"No! We must get going."

"But you can barely stand, let alone..." The rest of the argument was lost to Ron. He quickly scanned the room, making sure that he had not been mistaken. There was a chance, but personally, those footprints looked a little to big to be one of theirs.

Using Anna and Kim as cover, Ron casually leaned back and reached into Anna's pouch, which she had rested on the floor behind her. Then he straitened back up, Standing up to join the now-heated argument. Both Anna and Kim were on the verge of shouting, determined not to be beaten.

"Look, Anna," Kim said fiercely, her eyes flashing with green fire. "It won't help your cause if you just run out into the open and then get caught because your to tired to move. One day won't hurt, and you need the rest."

"I must complete the mission as soon as possible!" Anna countered with equal ferocity, her knuckles turned with for clenching to hard. "Miss Possible, surely you must understand that-" Whatever it is that Kim had to understand was lost. Ron had moved lightning fast, throwing the two shuriken he had hidden in his sleeve at the left wall. They didn't get that far.

The two throwing stars stuck in midair, and a cry of pain was heard throughout the room as the points of the projectiles began to turn red. Ron rushed over and groped at a pint just a little below the lower star. As his hands were met by substance he held fast, pivoted and threw the object past him, a satisfactory smile crossing his face as a body-shaped implant appeared in the dust beside him. He reached down to what he estimated was the throat and pulled it back, taking out another shuriken and placing the tip to the front part of the body.

"Turn the invisibility off." He demanded, pushing the shuriken a little closer, stopping immediately after he met resistance. "Now." His captive obeyed immediately, and Ron watched as the form slowly materialized before him. Ron quickly adjusted his grip, so that the shuriken was level with the man's neck instead of his nose. "Now, I have a few questions I'm going to ask you," Ron said to him, his voice barely more than a whisper. "And it's in your best interest to answer truthfully, kapish?"

"Y-Yes." The man said, eying the shuriken closely. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, anyone have questions to ask him?" Ron inquired, looking around at the amused faces looking down at him.

Kim gave a good-hearted sigh and stepped forward, her eyes sparkling with amusement. This was immediately replaced by her 'serious face' as she looked down at their captive. "First off, who are you?"

"I am city-patrol officer James Grant, dispatched to the London district by the most honourable Senator Señor Senior the second. My troop code is 5-166623-1010104-2213-"

"Stop." Anna said impatiently, moving forwards to join the interrogation. "We don't need to know your 43 digit number, just tell us why you're here."

"Yes, mama." James said, and Ron had the distinct impression that he had forced the last word out. "I was dispatched to this location to investigate a mysterious power surge that occurred twenty three minutes after midnight three day's previous. After reporting my discovery of the ring of candles I was ordered to remain here and report anything that happened directly to the High General of Peace Enforcement, who would be within hailing distance."

"The High General is in the city!" Anna cried, her alarm written clearly across her face. "Oh sh-. Where?"

"The High General should be making his way here as we speak to gain my report in response to the power surge that occurred upon your arrival, which had knocked out my communication devices."

"On his way!" Anna bellowed, her face losing colour at a remarkable rate. "We have to leave now!" As she spoke she ran to the far side of the room, picking up her bag as she went.

"What about James here?" Ron asked, pulling James back a little to leave no doubt of who he was talking about.

"Kill him." Anna said offhandedly, causing Kim and Ron to start. Oblivious to this, Anna reached her hands up to touch the edges of a hole in the ceiling, which obviously she intended to use as their exit.

"What?" Ron cried, his eyes growing to an impressively large size. Had he heard her wrong, or had she just told him to end this man's life?

Anna looked back at them, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Just slit his throat and be done with it." She said, looking at them curiously. "It's not that hard to understand, and besides, we can't just leave him here. We can't let The Dark One know we have you, and when time is of the essence, we can't waste any taking him with us. So, we do the only other choice. Not even The Dark One can interrogate the dead."

"I won't end a man's life." Ron said firmly, finally putting the shuriken away.

"Then you shouldn't have come with us." Anna said pointy, raising her hands once more to the hole.

"Neither will I, Anna." Kim said firmly, glaring at the young ninja.

"Fine." Anna said, with an air of impatience. She moved forward, reaching down to her leg and pulling her ki up enough to reveal a knife strapped to her calf. "I'll do it, and we can discuses changing your opinions at head-quarters."

"Wait." James said suddenly, surprising everyone. "I may be able to help you."

"Really?" Anna asked, looking skeptical. "Or are you just trying not to die."

"No." James replied, with enough force in his voice that even Anna started for a second, before resuming her glare. "I joined The Great Ruler's forces because I believed there was no hope of over-throwing him. But with you here that might change, and I'm willing to take the chance to see him gone. Why else would I have told you that critical information."

"Because you're The Dark One's filthy servant who is trying to gain our trust." Anna responded, moving forward. The dagger was naked in her hand. "I will not let you jeopardize my mission."

"Wait." Ron said, holding his hand up to prevent her from coming any closer. He was more than willing to take chances to prevent meaningless bloodshed. "How can you help us, James."

James looked up into Ron's face, a determined look in his eyes. "By delaying the general long enough for you to escape."

Anna remained sceptical, looking at the deadly curve in her blade. "The penalty to that sort of crime is death. Why would you be willing to die to give us some time when you could just tell the truth and be a honored hero."

"Because, no honor can ever replace freedom."

The statement caught everyone off guard, and Ron's fingers released their hold. James rose, slowly, and looked around at them. Ron looked up at him, and their eyes met: Ron's brown to James' blue. Ron nodded slowly, then stood up and walked over to the two girls. He silently took their arms and led them to the hole in the roof. He helped Anna and Kim up, then turned to the solitary figure standing in the room, pulling the shurikuns away and turning to face them. "Your name isn't James Grant, is it."

"No." The man answered, smiling at him. Ron nodded, vaguely aware of the glances being shared overhead. "Good bye, and good luck."

Ron nodded, then holstered himself up through the hole. He nodded at the two bewildered girls, then they started off, quickly dodging through the ruins of the manor. He knew that the moment the chance arose he would be bombarded with questions, but that could wait. He did not want the sacrifice to be in vain. "Good luck, cousin Reuben. Good luck."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, here's me hopping reading this chapter didn't give you the desire to track me down and pummel me into an unrecognizable pulp. Next chapter will come when it comes.

Don't worry, any questions you might have will be answered in the next few chapters, so that you can have room for the new questions I hope to be invoking.


	8. Fight And Flight

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is not mine.

______________________________________________________________________________

This really wasn't what she had expected. True, she had only been to London a few times in her time-line, but as far as she could tell, almost nothing had changed.

Kim Possible found herself in the middle of a large marketplace in the center of London, marveling at how many things she recognized. The streets were the same. The Buildings were the same. Even the vehicles parked in the driveways were the same from her last visit. The only thing that struck her as odd was the lack of people.

"Not exactly what you were expecting?" Anna asked, leaning over to whisper at her. "Kinda peaceful looking for an enslaved city?"

"Yeah, kinda." Kim replied, still looking all around her. "Why are there so few people out? I thought it was something like seven O'clock. Shouldn't there be a bunch of late party-goers about on a Saturday night?"

"Seeing as it's Friday..." Anna began, but then smiled and shook her head. "Nonetheless you are still correct. The reason there are so few people about is because there is a curfew in progress. All people around the world must be in there homes at seven p.m there time or else have a signed form from a government official. That way, it's easier to spot thieves or rebels. But seeing as they don't know we have an approved government official on our side..." She finished by waving her pass at an officer they were passing.

Kim and shook her hair out of her face. After they had gone far enough from the Fisk Manor, Anna had taken out a few more gadget from her bag of tricks to ensure that they were well hidden. Apparently, Kim's brothers had studied the surgery that Camille Leon went through and devised a few bracelets that, when worn they will transform your body. Kim herself was currently about three inches shorter then before, and built like a dancer. Her skin was several shades darker, and her hair had turned pure black. Her eyes, too, had changed, taking on a brownish tinge.

Ron to, had changed, but to what, Kim was not quite sure. His skin had taken on a reddish tone, and his hair had turned blood red. He was slightly taller then before, and moved in long strides that made her have to maintain a half-jog to keep up with him. His eyes had changed into a cold, eery whitish-blue.

To completely tip the scales, Anna looked like the stereotypical cheerleader. Her skin had turned a healthy peach colour and her face had become flawless. Her hair had turned a beautiful wavy blond, and her teeth became a truly unnatural white. The only hint as to Anna's true image were her ocean blue eyes.

Anna...

Kim wasn't quiet sure what to think about her. Naturally when they first met Kim wasn't able to get a very good first impression as she was to busy dodging deadly projectiles, but since then she was never given the chance to really assess her. After her duel with Ron, Anna had seemed kind, hopeful and innocent. Then, when they started on their journey she had seemed smart, orderly and generally pleasant. But after they had gone through the portal, she had instantly become cold, ruthless and completely willing to take a man's life! And what was even more crazy was that now that they were away from the manor and had little chance of being discovered, she had switched back to her cheery, happy mode. As they passed through the streets Kim would find her self cheerfully immersed in lengthy conversations about little bits of nothing with Anna. They would talk about clothes, accessories, movies (as most of the movies Anna had seen were from Kim's Time zone.) and even Ron, when his attention was elsewhere.

That brought up another question to Kim's already cramped mind. Ron had been acting strangely, ever since his fight with the Lowardians, this only getting worse since he had entered the dodjo. He had become much more quiet, more distant, and had not said 'Booyah' once since the graduation after party. He seemed to be way more focused, and a lot less goofy. Before Kim had even contemplated the fact that someone might be waiting for them after there time-travel, Ron had discovered and dealt with the situation. Kim was beginning to wonder if her Ron had changed.

And there was this strange, nagging feeling inside of her, that made her feel that she was missing something. It was in the way Ron and Anna acted towards each other: it was like they had an understanding with each other. It made Kim feel like she wasn't part of the whole picture: like she was just some secondary character in their story.

Kim was rousted from her thoughts as a loud buzzing sound began to fill the air. "Citizens of London," a loud voice sounded, the echo's covering the city. "We are afraid to announce that there is a red coded curfew in place as of the moment. Everyone please remain calm, and lock all entrances to your houses. All people on the streets are to remain where they are until an officer arrives at your location. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Kim looked at Anna as the buzzing noise faded. Anna stood rooted to the spot, her eyes ridiculously wide. Then she was plunging through her pack with desperate haste, going so far as to toss a few things away.

"We have to go now!" She said, taking out her cell phone. She dialed in a number and brought the speaker to her ear. "Headquarters, this is Shadow Stalker. We need evac ASAP. I'm activating my homing beckon now. Meet you topside."

"Hey, Anna," Kim said as Anna put her phone away. "Does it really matter if they find us? I mean," She rose her arm. "They won't be able to know we're the ones they're after with these bracelets on, will they?"

Anna shook her head. "They have technology. Now let's get out of here before we see the technology first hand. Steady pace now, and stick to the shadows."

They moved swiftly through the alleyway, nooks and crannies, dodging swiftly from shadow to shadow. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful, Kim began to wonder if Anna was overreacting. They would occasionally see a civilian or an officer standing around waiting, but nothing more. But then, the guitar solo started.

It began so softly that Kim thought she was imagining it. But it quickly gained in strength, as it's source came closer. A familiar wild scream accompanied the intense shredding, as the sound of motors drew in on them. Anna swore.

"It's him." She said, her full voice as effective as a whisper in the growing noise. "High General Edward Lipsky."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as several large motor bikes rode into view and pointed at them. And there, standing atop the lead motorbike driven by one of his gear heads, with a black and white electric guitar in his hands, was Motor Ed.

Motor Ed had changed over the years, but certainly not by much. He still wore his blue tank top and cargo pants, though they appeared better kept then his old ones. His head was still refuge for his golden mullet, with the barest hints of grey forming around the roots. His mustache was by now completely grey, as were his eyebrows. Also, instead of his old 'Ed' tattoo on his arm, he now displayed a red phoenix with black eyes, rising out of golden flames.

He finished his guitar solo and pushed the instrument so that it hung from a strap on his back, then leaped off his motorbike, turning to face Ron. "Yo, citizens." He said, walking towards them. "I remember my buddy here telling you to stay where you are and wait for an officer to arrive. Seriously, you guy's just broke the law, and I'm gonna need to take you into custody, on the pretence that you may be fugitives of the law. Seriously, I do."

Anna looked back at Kim and Ron, then nodded to them, slowly turning back to look at Ed. "Run like hell." She said, calmly, then turned and bolted. Kim and Ron ran after her, as they heard the motors roar, and the chase was on.

They dashed through alleyways and narrow passages, denying there pursers as much maneuverability as possible. But it was to no avail. every time they made a sharp turn, the bikes would slow down to turn, then but on an extra boost to catch back up. Every time they jumped a fence (with surprisingly no pants ripping from Ron.) The bike would just smash through them and they'll have gained no lead. And every second, that guitar would grow closer behind them. Just as Motor Ed was about to catch them, Anna grabbed Kim and Ron's arm and dived passed the bikes. Before Kim could react, the three of them were in the air, getting pulled by a grappling line from the gun in Anna's hand.

The trio plunged through the window and rolled to a rest, as the sound of shouting began to fade in the distance. Kim was mildly aware of a few cuts on her arms and legs from the window they had smashed through, but the pain was numbed by the adrenalin rush still pumping within her. A hand appeared before her face, and she grabbed it, and was promptly pulled to her feet by Anna. Ron was pushing a table in front of the only door. Kim looked around her as Anna moved to help Ron. They appeared to be in an office room, that was never used anymore. Dust was rising in the air as the table legs pushed across the carpeted floor, to it's resting place in front of the double doors. There were four large windows along the right side of the room, only three of which remained intact. Nothing else seemed to be in the room, other than the occasional decorative cobweb.

Anna turned to face Kim, handing her several shuriken. "We'll hold out here until evac comes." she announced, looking around. "They'll be here very soon. Luckily, they have to drive around until they find the entrance, so we have enough time to prepare."

"Good thing we prepared right away, then." Ron said, drawing his arm back and facing the door. A pair of kuni knives were at the ready in his hands. "They found the entrance. Here. They. Come."

As the last words left his mouth, the double doors shuddered, and then blew apart in a loud blast. Motor Ed stood there, his guitar replaced by a shot gun, that he held smoking in his hands. Several of his gear heads were crowding behind him, leveling pistols or rifles to face them. "Seriously, dudes." Ed said, cocking his gun so that the empty shell popped out, "This chase, is over. Give up now, and-"

Before he moved, several sharp metal projectiles were flying towards him, whistling through the air. Motor Ed rolled out of the way, obtaining only a few scratches, but his minions weren't so lucky. Both of Ed's riflemen became obsolete, as Ron's to kuni lodged into their firing mechanisms. Anna's three shurikin also hit there mark, and three motor heads fell back, a throwing star in each chest. Kim didn't have as much luck, and all but one of her stars found purchase in the wall, the one exception sticking in a pistolmen's arm. Then the fight was on.

Bullet's and shurikun flew through the air, as the trio barely dodged the less then impressive shots as Anna did her best to prevent Motor Ed from firing. The air filled with smoke and gunshots, as slowly, the trio were overwhelmed. The battle was beginning to look grim, as there shurikun supply began to deplete. Then, a bullet skimmed Kim's cheek.

The air seemed to grow tight as the burning sensation grasped at Kim's cheek, and everything grew quiet. This was all ended as a piercing scream rent the air, and the man who had shot at Kim fell to the ground, three of his limbs bending in the wrong direction. The rest of the gearheads turned to face in that direction, pointing there firearms at Ron, who was panting directly over the fallen gearhead. Kim shut her eyes tight as the sound of gunfire rent the air once more, but shot them open again when it was replaced by screams. Ron was glowing bright blue and was dancing through his opponents, dodging bullets and breaking bones. Kim, Anna and Motor Ed were all frozen stiff, watching.

Ron fell to the ground as two bullets shot over him, barely missing the two lunkys who fired them. Ron then spun around and knocked both of them off their feet as he rose to his, then launched the two midair lunkeys to adjacent walls as he hooked them with a pair of turning punches. Ron then launched himself through the air at another greasehead who had finished loading his gun, and grabbed the smaller man's arm. Using his captive as a shield, Ron ran his arm down the lunky's and grabbed the hand, using the lunkey's fingers to fire his pistol at the feet of his onrushing opponents. Ron then pivoted on his heel and threw his captive at another gearhead, knocking them both to the ground, as he turned to continue the brawl.

Finally recovering from his initial shock, Motor Ed moved forward and raised his shotgun at the blazing blue blur that was Ron. Kim opened her mouth to yell a warning, but was yet again cut off as several loud engines were heard overhead, and a ladder was lowered in front of the shattered window. Kim didn't have time to react to this, as her arm was grabbed and she was flown through the window. Kim reflexively grabbed the ladder and climbed up, making room for Anna, who was likewise flung. Kim climbed up through the open door and collapsed in a heap upon the hard floor. Gunfire was once again assaulting her ears, and she just got enough energy to climb to her feet and look out the side door of the big black jet.

Anna struggled up beside her and watched as the jet began to turn away. Before they had cleared the building, Ron lunged through the window, and latched onto the ladder, and they flew away into the darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________

One hectic chapter.


	9. Attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, nor really want to. Too much paperwork.

______________________________________________________________________________

Relief washed over Ron as the swaying ladder rung was replaced by strong metal under his feet, as he was helped through the heavy steel doors of the jet. Anna moved quickly beside him to finish reeling in the ladder and closed the door, so that the hallowing sound of the wind no longer rent the air within. The trio turned all at once to see several armed people standing in a semi-circle pointing a variety of firearm's at them; with the safety off, Ron vaguely noted.

Anna did not bulk though, and instantly moved forward and took off the bracelet. "I am Anna 'Shadow Stalker', captain of the cobalt squadron." She recited, as her body began to distort and take it's original form. "I was sent on a basic reconnaissance mission, when I found suitable recruits for the rebellion, both of which have lost something to the 'Dark One'."

As she finished, the troops turned in one swift motion to point there weapons at Ron and Kim, while at the same time gave passage for someone at the back to step forwards. Kim made to take off her bracelet, but Ron stopped her, shaking his head slightly. Luckily, these motions went mostly unnoticed, as a man moved to the front of the group. "So very much like you, Anna." The new man said, as he stepped in front of her. "Always finding ways to complicate simple missions, thus making other people come to the rescue. And yet always, your crazy plans seem to have a positive effect on the rebellion. Like," The man smiled down at her, "when you recruited myself, three years ago."

"Wil!" Anna shrieked with delight, as she tackle-hugged him. "Your alive! We thought you would be executed right away after you had been captured."

"As I would have." He replied. "But I got some help. So, who are these new recruits."

Anna took up a position behind him and shook her head slightly, a pleading look in her eyes. Kim began to step forwards to answer, but Ron moved quickly reaching out to shake Will's outstretched hand. "I am Samuel Davids. This is my girlfriend, Samantha Furoki. We've been living in London for four years now, after my sister was killed in one of the Dark One's crazy schemes.

Ron stepped back and answered Kim's questioning look with an 'I'll explain it to you later' shrug, and looked at Will as he smiled down at them.

"Well, Sam and, uh, Sam." Will said, a measuring look in his eyes as he contemplated the two of them. "I am William Du, more commonly known as 'The Agent'. I am captain of the Iron Squadron, the fourth strongest squadron in the rebellion. So, what abilities do you have that the resistance could use?"

"Samantha here is a martial arts expert." Ron said, waving his hand at Kim. "Pang Lang Quan,

Karate, Mantis Kung Fu, and Traditional Kung Fu, just to name a few. She also is fantastic at getting in and getting out without anyone noticing."

Will nodded and looked towards Kim with a thoughtful eye, and Ron took this chance to examine Wil with his own. Wil Du had drastically changed from the fine, flawless secret agent he had first known. Wil had grown about a foot now, so that he towered over everyone else in the jet. His hair had grown much more disordered and he had a rough little beared. All his hair had streaks of grey on it, that gave him the look of an angry tiger in an old black-and-white cartoon. Wil had even changed how he held himself, and how he spoke, that gave Ron the impression that he wasn't as pompous as he was before.

Wil nodded again with satisfaction at Kim. "You will be invaluable to the reconnaissance team, there is no doubt about that. And we have been needing new members." Wil turned towards Ron. "And you?"

Ron opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Kim, who appeared to have caught on to the facade. "Samuel is also good at breaking and entering, and he's a master in Tai Shing Pek War and Karate."

Wil smiled again, then stepped back so that he included Anna in the questioning. "Any non-combat abilities?"

"Samuel can cook." Kim said immediately, while Ron was still thinking. "And he's one of the best I've ever known."

To the general surprise of everyone on board, Wil let out a loud bark of a laugh and clapped his hands once. "Excellent! Where did you find these two, Anna, and where can we get more! A cook! God, have we a place for you!"

Ron just now realized that the men around them had discarded their guns, and were cheering their names and Anna's.

"Hey! What's all this noise?"

In an instant, Ron had straitened his posture and tidied up his appearance, completely out of instinct, and observed Kim doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He knew that bark. Oh, did he know it well. Out of the door to the cockpit, came none other then Steve Barkin.

Tall, strong and well postured, Steve Barkin's very presence demanded respect, and everyone in the room had instantly gone into a straight salute, even Ron and Kim. Barkin saluted back, and they let their hands drop, but stayed ridged and well maintained.

Mr. Barkin glanced around the room, then turned to face Ron and Kim. "Agent, Shadow Stalker, who are the fresh meat here?" He growled, glancing over at the two commanders. "Where are our introductions?"

Wil stepped over immediately, giving another quick salute. "Begging your pardon, sir. These two are new recruits found by Anna during her reconnaissance mission. Samuel Davids and Samantha Furoki, I am pleased to introduce you to General Steven Barkin, lead instructor in the resistance and a member of the high council. Sir, I believe these two will be invaluable to our cause. Both are trained in martial arts and infiltration, and Samuel is a cook."

Barkin nodded, then turned to examine Ron fresh. There was something unnerving in the complete understanding that seemed to appear in that otherwise familiar glare, peeking from behind his disheveled, now-grey hair and mattered beard. A smile soon split the beard, and he moved towards a door that lead to the back of the plain in long, powerful strides. "Agent, I am sure you can maintain things here and keep the voices to a minimum level. Shadow Stalker, newbies, come with me." And they were off through the door, as the troops saluted there departure.

Ron was finally beginning to appreciate the massive size of the plane they were on, as General Barkin led them through a long corridor, past several doors. The place was massive! Barkin silently beckoned them into a door near the end of the plane, and they entered a comfortably small, steel room. Barkin closed the door behind them, then locked it and flipped a few switches, activating the lights. "Alright, Anna. Care to tell me why you have Kim Possible here?"

All three of them gapped, and looked at each other, to surprised to respond. Barkin waved away their questioning looks when they were turned on him. "I'm was your teacher. No matter how hard you try, some habits you can't get rid of. Like how you never look me in the eye when I'm not talking directly to you, Stoppable. Now, my question."

Anna looked down at the ground, and twiddled her thumbs rapidly behind her back as she spoke, reluctantly. "My sensei and I have been practicing a technique recently, in hopes that it could be used for the rebellion. The power to travel through time. Once I reached a satisfied level, my sensei sent me on a secret mission, held even from the high council and our leader. I was explicitly told to let no one no of my mission, and to travel back twenty years to fetch Kim Possible, and only Kim Possible, and bring her back to sensei directly. But Miss Possible refused to accompany me without the presence of her boy-friend and the mole-rat."

During the explanation, Barkin said nothing, only sitting there and nodding. Now, he stood up and smiled at the three of them. "Well, Shadow Stalker. You have your mission. I expect you to complete it, if not completely to the letter. Let us just say that this conversation never happened, and I was telling these two of there new positions in the rebellion."

Anna's smile grew to breaking point, her face beaming so much that the room appeared to brighten a little. "Thank you sir." She said, saluting him professionally. Ron and Kim quickly followed suit.

"Dismissed." Mr. Barkin said, turning away. All three of them moved to leave Anna unlocking the door. "Oh, and Stoppable." Mr. Barkin added, not turning around.

"Yes, sir?" Ron replied a little tenaciously.

"She's safe."

Relief washed over Ron, and he turned to face the older man. Though his back was still turned, Ron had the distinct impression that Steve Barkin was smiling. Ron saluted him one more time, his voice low, but clear. "Thank you. Sir." And he moved passed the girls, and into the corridor, once more blissfully ignoring there questioning glances.


	10. Resistance

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible.

______________________________________________________________________________

Anna lead the way quickly to another door in the back of the monster of a plane they were in. Satisfied that there was no one already occupying the room, she entered, and beckoned her companions to follow. "We need to talk, about a lot of things." She said, gesturing to a table in the centre of the otherwise bare room. It conveniently had three chairs, two on one side, and one on the other, which she took. Kim and Ron quickly followed suit, as Anna knitted her fingers together and rested them on the table.

"Alright, first things first." Anna said, looking directly at Ron. "You have Mystical Monkey Power."

"Yes" Ron confirmed, nodding his head. "As do you." Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Kim glancing, confused, at both he and Anna.

"True. But I am nowhere near your level. I cannot access the Delta Monkey."

"The delta what-now?" It was Ron's turn to be confused. "What's the Delta Monkey? And your better then I am. I can't make those time portal thingies."

"The Delta Monkey is one of the three forms a Monkey Master can achieve." Anna rummaged through her bag and took out a scroll, which she laid out on the table in front of them. It was written in a language that, while foreign, seemed very familiar to Ron. Anna pointed her finger at a paragraph in the middle of the page and recited it out to them. "'Once a Tai-Shing disciple reaches true understanding of mind and body, beyond that needed to access Mystical techniques, the disciple can partially detach himself from reality and embrace the mystical power more throughly. There are three levels of this greater state of enlightenment: the Delta Monkey, the Omicron Monkey, and the Omega Monkey.' Yeah, kinda strange that a Japanese man mastered a Chinese martial art and gave it Greek names. Anyway, that is beside the point. The main thing is that you have the Delta Monkey. Why have I never heard of you? Only four people have reached that level of enlightenment: Toshimiru Yamanouchi, Kazuki Roukuma, Naziki Shuku, and some American named Ron Stopp-"

Watching Anna's face, Ron finally understood where the lightbulb thing came from in cartoons. It was as if one suddenly turned on in Anna's head. Her eyes bulged out, and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh my God." She whispered, a look of disbelief on her face. "Your Ron Stoppable."

Ron nodded. He didn't blame her for not catching on. He had never been fully introduced to her, Kim only calling him 'Ron'. And in the excitement of everything, she probably hadn't realized Mr. B had called him 'Stoppable'. Anna suddenly became very excited, like a normal school girl would if her favorite Hollywood actor randomly walked through the door and said 'hi' to her.

"Why aren't you in the records? Did father not know that you and Miss Possible were dating? Ron Stoppable. Thee Ron Stoppable! Hell, the Dark One won't know what hit him. Man, things are gonna go well for the resistance. Kim Possible, world renowned teen hero, And Ron Stoppable, Mystical Monkey Master!"

She went on like this for a couple of minutes, until she finally wore herself out. Ron laid back in his chair, he and Rufus playing a strange little game while they waited for Anna to calm down. Ron couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. If he was a house hold name for students of Tai Shing Pek War, why was he not known as Kim's sidekick? What did this mean for his relationship with her? Were they doomed to break up? Or was this just another 'the Sidekick is not important' thing, and it was just different for Mystical Monkey Power, where he was considered a warrior hero?

Ron was interrupted form his thoughts when he felt himself get slightly lighter. The three of them all rose at once, Rufus retreating to Ron's pocket, and they exited the room and made their way to the front of the plane. Reaching their point of entry, they all grabbed the straps that lined the wall and tied themselves down. They were landing. All the other troops were lining up beside them, including Mr. B himself. They took one final plunge, then pulled up, nearly flattening them with twice there own weight pushing down upon them. Then they had landed, and they were fumbling with the straps to let themselves loose. The door opened, and stairs were brought to them, and they all exited. Anna turned to them and smiled, gesturing about them. "Welcome to the Head Quarters of the World Wide Resistance."

They were inside a massive cavern. How they had entered was a mystery, but not an interesting one enough to take away the grandeur of there location. The ceiling was littered with stalactites, and they shone and sparkled with dew. The walls were glistening with moisture, and the sound of running water rang along side the dying sounds of the engine, seizing supremacy as the machine grew silent. Buckets were scattered about under the larger stalactites, collecting the water as it fell from the ceiling. People were rushing all about, changing buckets, examining the other planes or their own, or just meeting up and talking to a friend. Wil was greeted by a great cheer, and immediately rushed to the back of the cave with a large following. Ron's and Kim's arrival was muted into non-existence do to their altered form, so they and Anna were able to casually walk into the deeper part of the cave. Looking around him as they walked, Ron saw several men standing guard. They all had guns.

At the back of the cave, a large steel door opened up into what was more properly termed as a city. Buildings were carved directly out of the rock, hundreds of them. A stream gushed happily out of the side of the wall, collecting at a large pool off to the right of the cave. People were milling about, doing average day to day activities. Ron looked up and saw a single, giant stalactite hanging over the centre of the city, shining like a miniature sun. In the distance, the small crowd that was Wil and his followers were heading towards an incredibly large building at the very back of the cavern. Anna started in that direction, but turned off about halfway their, instead heading towards a large, dome topped building on the left wall. The home had no door, only a large sheet of beads, hanging low in perfect alignment, showing a yellow circle with the outline a single man bowing towards the right side.

Anna turned towards them. "This is it. This building is the end of my mission. Once you meet with my father, my sensei, I am relieved of my mission. As I will not be able to talk freely unless given permission to, I would have a word, If you would let me."

"Of course, Anna." Kim said, smiling

"If we do not meet again after this meeting, I would like to say that it has been an honor to meet both of you. I pray that we may meet again in a more peaceful time, if at all possible." Anna bowed, then turned and pushed the beads to one side. "Any way, let us finish the mission."

Kim and Ron entered after her, and were lead through a long hall. They reached another doorway of beads, and, following Anna's example kicked their shoes off before entering. Anna bowed to the single person standing in the room, smiling at them. "Sensi, I have finished my mission." She turned to Kim and Ron. "I would like to introduce you to my sensei and father."

There, standing with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face, stood the one and only, Lord Monkey Fist.

______________________________________________________________________________

What a Tweest.

Anyway, finally reached the part I had expected to reach five chapters ago. The next chapter should (I emphasize **should**) show up shortly.


	11. No more Monkeys

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Don't own KP, Blah, Blah Blah.

I would finally like to extend my long-over-due gratitude to those who have been reviewing my chapters. Sacred Whit Phoenix, CajunBear73, LTAOZFAN, screaming phoenix, Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, Uncanny 12, and Mengesk, you have my gratitude for braving my pathetic story and being kind enough to invent good lies about it. You can call of your blood hounds now, alright? No, seriously guys. Guys?

Anyway, R&R please, here's the next chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Despite the great mental effort put in, Ron could not prevent the sudden separation of his lips, causing his jaw to hang open. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the same expression playing across his girlfriend's fine features. Mastering himself, he closed his jaw and turned towards Anna, who seemed blissfully unaware of the sudden shock to her two companions, but was simply sitting down in a cross-legged position facing Monkey Fist.

"Greetings." Monkey Fist said, preforming a very elegant Martial Arts traditional bow, clasping his gloved fist with the other gloved hand above his chest. He turned towards Ron. "I'm afraid that whatever business you have, whether it be from the high council or not, must wait until later, dear boy. I have a personal matter to attend to first. I will take any blame, so do not worry." Monkey Fist waved his hand towards the door, then gestured for Kim to sit, before doing so himself.

"Uh, Father." Anna said tenaciously, avoiding eye contact as Monkey Fist turned towards her. "I am afraid to report that the mission did not go as planned. This man is with us."

Ron turned towards Anna as she made her announcement, noting the pained tone in her voice. She had slouched over from her usually good posture, making her look like she was about to roll into a ball. Her head had lowered to stare at her laps, where her hands were clasped together, causing her silky black hair to fall down in front of her face like a curtain, effectively shielding her expression. She was rapidly twiddling her thumbs, an obvious habit of hers.

Ron then shifted his gaze to Monkey Fist who, in contrast to Anna had nothing changed save for a frown crossing his features. "In what way, Anna?" He asked, looking hard at her. "Was the mission compromised."

Anna turned her face away from Monkey Fist's, giving Ron the opportunity to view the pained expression that crossed it. He looked back at Kim, noting that she to had seen Anna's expression.

Ron faced Monkey Fist, raising his left hand and pulling down the sleeve. Ron said, "This is how" And he and Kim simultaneous reached up, unlocked the bracelets and slipped them off.

Ron had mentally categorized the feeling of turning into his alternative form as incredibly strange. Turning back into his original form, however was just plain bizarre. A sharp pinching feeling came over his body as his skin withdrew, adjusting with the cramping of his muscles as he returned to his normal height. A burning sensation cut all over the surface of his skin as it faded back to it's peach colour, and a haze shifted over his eyes as they turned from whit to brown. Then suddenly it was over, and he stood there panting in time to his loud heartbeat.

With an effort, Ron raised his head to look at his nemesis, frowning down at him. Then, to Ron's surprise, the frown faded with a sigh, and Monkey Fist turned towards his daughter. "You did well, Anna. Probably better then if you had followed the plan." He then turned towards the dumb-struck duo. "I must also extend my apology to you, Ronald. Old grudges die hard."

Once more, Ron felt his jaw slackening, and had to slightly push it up with his shoulder to hide it from the others. Mastering himself, he turned to Monkey Fist. But before he could speak, Anna raised her hand. "May I speak freely, sensei?" Monkey Fist nodded, and Anna rose to her feat. "Why did you not tell me about Ron Stoppable, father? Could we not have used him in the resistance, even if Miss Possible had not refused to come here without him?"

"Old grudges die hard, Anna." Monkey Fist answered, facing Ron. "Ronald and I were sworn enemies long ago."

"Yeah, about that." Kim said, stepping forward. "Why are you a member of the resistance? You're evil."

Suddenly, in a flurry of motion, Anna landed in front of Monkey Fist, and was pointing a katana she had grabbed from one of the many racks that lined the wall directly at Kim's throat. "I care not if you are a world hero or the incarnate of sin itself. I will not let you stain my fathers honor. Take back what you said, now."

From behind her, Monkey Fist chuckled. "I thought I had taught you to be more careful, and to always mind everyone around you, Anna. Especially when the person you're threatening has a boyfriend in the same room."

Anna looked down, only just noticing the blade placed against her own throat. Ron smiled at her. Having seen her move, he had naturally responded by arming himself with the halberd that had rested in the corner closest to him, and had put it in the perfect position to protect Kim. "Do not worry, Anna." Monkey Fist said, an amused tone gracing his voice. "My honour is intact. Back down."

Reluctantly, Anna obeyed, and moved back to her original location, but neglecting to either sit down or replace the blade.

"Despite what you may believe, Anna, I once did things that one might consider 'evil', though I did not believe so at the time. I would train an army of 'monkey ninjas', steal rare artifacts, and quite often do battle with my arch nemesis, Ronald."

It was like television, watching the change in Anna's features as she heard these things. The disbelief and awe that showed across her face could not be compared by any that Ron had seen in his eighteen years of life. But then, he turned to look at Kim, and saw the same look dancing across her eyes.

"You mean you're not evil anymore?" She asked, seeming to not even trust her own words. A smile broke out across Monkey Fist's face.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" He replied. "It's back to 'Monty Fisk' again. Now I owe my allegiance to the resistance, and dedicate myself to train new recruits so that they may stop the Dark One's evil plots." He raised his hand in front of his face and removed his glove. "I'm one of the 'good guy's' again."

To Kim and Ron's great surprise, the hand was human. No random hair. No double joint. Ron looked into the eyes of his one-time nemesis. It was true: he had changed. Once there was fire, hatred and determination in those eyes. Now, kindness, love, compassion, sorrow, fear, courage: a plethora of emotions that deemed him worthy of being a true father to Anna. Ron smiled and held out his hand. After a slight pause, Monty Fisk stepped forward and grasped it. Firm, but not threatening. "Welcome back, Monty."

The two backed off, both receiving confused looks from the girls. They both ignored them. "So, Monty old-chap." Ron said, stretching his stiff arms behind him. "If you don't mind me asking, what caused this change-of-heart?"

All signs of happiness or pleasure dropped from Monty's face. "Being turned to stone can change a man." He replied, his voice suddenly void of it's former joy and amusement. "Worse happened to me. I was cursed with being turned to stone, and knowing that I had." Monty grasped his hands behind his back and moved slowly towards the window on the right side of the room, appearing to be lost in thought. When he reached his destination, he used his right hand to gently move the curtain to one side, and stared off into space. "I could feel. In that accursed form, I still could feel. I had a hunger that never died. A thirst that could never be quenched. I saw, and could never turn away. I was completely powerless to do anything." Monty placed both of his hands on the window sill and continued to stare into nothing. No on said anything. The entire room grew silent. Ron took this time to do a more through scan of the room he was in. It was carpeted with a single large brown rug that reached from wall-to-wall. The room had two exits adjacent to each other, both of which had a door of beads which Ron guessed was quiet common here. Assorted medieval weaponry lined the walls, most noticeably the plethora of traditional Japanese katanas that were placed orderly on the right wall under the window. The room's light seemed to come from a miniature form of the great stalactite that acted as the city's sun.

"I was trapped in stone for a year." Monty said suddenly, drawing back Ron's attention. "A year with no food, no water, no sleep. At first, I went mad. But after a couple thousand hours I grew sain again. I just watched. Watched as the world moved on without me. And I thought about my life. How I had spent it." Monty turned around moved to the far wall, where a single scroll decorated the otherwise bare stone. "I longed to die." He turned to face them. "But then I suddenly couldn't see. I had assumed it was just night, where the darkness clouded my vision. Yet I could still feel the sun on my skin. Then I realized I _had_ skin, not stone. So, with an effort I opened my eye's for the first time in a year. I was alive again." He turned his back on them. "I'm not even sure how I returned to life. But I did."

There was a pause. Monty seemed to be lost in thought. Ron moved over to the right wall where a scroll hung. It was upon yellowed parchment with dark red patterns along the borders. The text was of a monotonous black, and took nearly all of the free space on the parchment. It was in the same strange yet familiar language. And to Ron's surprise, he could read it. The words flowed in his mind. Perfect pronunciation and realization of there true meanings. It was the history of Tai Shing Pek War. Ron, never being a patient reader skipped to the end. With a jolt, he saw his own name appear several times in the script as the great 'Warrior Hero' of the Yamanuchi school.

"Monty." Ron said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He felt the others turn to look at him, but he just stared at the scroll, not truly seeing it. "What erased me from history. Why does no-one no my name, save for a few dedicated students of Tai Shing Pek War?"

"Actually, Ronald." Monty replied. "Everyone knows your name. But not, unfortunately, as Miss Possible's sidekick." There was a pause. This spoke louder to Ron then any word tat Monty could have said. Ron turned and faced them, looking directly at Monty. "Ronald, the people know you as a great hero. The one who died to save the world."


	12. Origins

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

R&R please, and thanks to Mengsk, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, and Sacred White Phoenix, who reviewed my last chapter. Your input will always be greatly appreciated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How"

There was no answer. Ron looked directly at Monty, who was looking at the scroll on the wall. He turned his gaze to Anna, who was once more rapidly twiddling her thumbs. "How did I die."

Reluctantly and with a sigh, Monty turned his gaze upon Ron. "There was a terrorist attack. They seized five of the Militaries Nuclear Bombs and prepared to launch them at five different locations: New York city, Miami, Los Angeles, Chicago, and the Tri-State Area." Monty crossed his arms behind his back. "Naturally, Team Possible was called to neutralize the threat. You come in at the last minute, brawl with the terrorists, and win. Unfortunately, the nukes were launched before you could disarm them."

Ron and Kim waited a few minutes. The silence dragged on. Finally Kim decided to break it. "Then? What happened after that."

"Well, the details are sketchy, as I was still a statute when this all happened. But from what I understand, Ronald somehow absorbed the explosions. He took it all himself. The fire, the shrapnel, the radiation. He took it all. Unfortunately, do to his lack of appreciation from the general public, he was unknown until then, and his body was...well, let's just say no one but your closest friends even knew what you looked like. But your name was passed on, and you were revelled as a hero world-wide. Unfortunately, most experts say it was that same selfless act that you preformed that brought the 'Dark One' into power."

Kim and Ron both started, Ron going so far to step backwards. "How?" Kim asked-or more truthfully, demanded. "How did Ron's... heroics... lead to some evil dictator taking over the world?"

"Dictator?" Monty asked, something of a sickened humour in his voice. "Oh no, my dear girl. The 'Dark One' is in no way a dictator." Monty turned around and moved towards the far wall with the single scroll. He took down the scroll and took out a small blue package from his coat, then threw said package at the wall. The package burst, and the blue substance seeped into the wall, causing the outline of a door to appear. Monty pushed at this, and it swung open. "Come, I have something to show you."

They travelled up through a rocky tunnel, with torches every ten feet-or-so providing the gloomy illumination. The ground was gradually getting stepper as they went, until they nearly had to climb the last bit, until they reached a flat landing that lead to... a rock. But then Monty waved them over to it and, very slowly and quietly, pushed the rock out, causing it to swing open on unseen hinges.

They found themselves upon a rocky terrace, over looking a large field. Nothing of interest immediately presented itself to them, until Monty led them around a rock to face a certain part of the field. And suddenly they realized why they had been brought to this place.

In perfect alignment of row upon row upon row, as far as the eye could see, were soldiers.

The men and women marched in perfect time, regardless of size or weight differences between them. They moved in perfect harmony in a strict, deliberate formation, not a step out of line. Every soldier was donned with uniforms of vibrant red and pale gold, looking like the beginnings of a sunrise. In the centre of the platoon were four soldiers carrying a large standard. Atop the pole was a large, billowing silver flag, with the design of a large gold phoenix with black eyes emerging out of crimson flames.

"The 'Dark One' is not a dictator, Miss Possible. He is a Warlord."

As if on cue the soldiers broke formation and charged an obstacle corse. It seemed simple enough: a series of trenches, some with barbed wire over them; a moderate sized bit with a spiky bottom; and a wall, smooth as glace on both sides. And also several people with guns were stationed all about the place, tracing the oncoming army with there scopes.

"Those people you see in the obstacle corse," Monty whispered, looking gravely down upon them. "The ones dressed in black and dark blue. They are drones, dressed in the colours of the resistance, and are programmed to act like the different members of a resistance platoon." The first troops of the charging army came into range of the resistance drones, which began to fire there guns at them. "They practice with real bullets." Monty informed them gloomily. "The 'Dark One' and his generals don't want the troops to ever forget what it feels like in a real battle." Suddenly a group of the soldiers rolled the last fifteen or so feet and plunged into the trenches, moving through with ease and precision. "The trenches are changed everyday, with walls and traps placed in new locations every time." Monty said, nodding towards it. Immediately, resistance drones began to fall from knifes appearing in different parts of there body. One drone moved forward and launched herself at the foe with an AK47 in hand, but fell to the ground seconds later by the soldier's knife thrown into her abdomen.

"They're deadly accurate with those knives of theirs." Ron whispered, as he watched the solders march on by: every resistance drone had been taken out in a couple of minutes.

"They try not to fire a bullet if they can avoid it." The troops began to rush towards the pit. "Here, you'll want to see this." The first soldier reached the pit with two comrades right on his tail, and jumped without a moments delay. The soldier then reached behind him in the first few nano seconds and grabbed his first comrade, and threw him across the pit. The momentum caused the thrower to flip backwards towards the third soldier, who pushed him back up and then leaped after him. The first soldier grabbed the third and again threw him across, this time using the momentum to increase his own distance and rolled to safety on the other side.

But that wasn't the end. Using the momentum of the roll, the first soldier launched forward and landed on the supporting hands of his two comrades who launched him upwards towards the wall. The second soldier rushed to the base of the wall and cupped his hands for the third to jump on and launch upwards. The third soldier reached up and his hand was grasped by the first soldier, who was by now directly above him. The first soldier launched the third the rest of the way up the wall, then reached the second member, who had jumped up to meet him. The second launched the first up the rest of the way, then bounced off the wall at a slight diagonal, to be caught and swung up by the third soldier who was lying outstretched at the top of the wall. The second soldier was swung up onto the top of the wall, then they all jumped off the wall on the other side, landing with a roll then launching to their feet, their guns out and readied. The rest of the soldiers were filing in behind them, having just accomplished the same task. A course that would have taken a good, strong modern day five minutes took this entire platoon about three.

Monty touched Ron and Kim's shoulders and gestured for them to follow him back into the headquarters.

"Shouldn't we stay and watch some more?" Kim asked, turning to face Monty. Ron turned around, a sickening feeling in his gut.

"No." Monty answered, heading towards the door. "Once they're all in position, they will shoot at this position." As he passed a rock he pointed to the target dummy concealed behind it. "Let's try not to throughly test how good their aim is, shall we?"

The three scurried into the cavern and closed the door behind them Ron heard shouting, the grinding of metal on tracks, and the sound of gun fire. With a horrid feeling, Ron knew that not a single shot missed...

**********************************************

Monty pushed the great stone door closed and turned to face them. Anna bowed to them as they entered the dodjo. "Sensi, the high council will be meeting in twenty minutes to review the data William gained during his brief imprisonment. Also, after the meeting, you are to assess are five new recruits fighting capabilities. Oh, and mother say's dinner will be ready at six."

"Thank you, Anna." Monty said, bowing back to her. He turned to Ron and Kim. "I apologize, but I must be going. Anna will give you a tour, and show you to your quarters. Also, if there is anything-"

"Wait." Ron interrupted, moving forward. "You didn't answer the question. How does my death cause the 'Dark One' to rise to power?"

Monty sighed, then gestured for them to sit. He stood, looking down at them, like a substitute school teacher about to tell a sad story to a group of rambunctious six-year-olds. "Ronald, after your... sacrifice... the terrorists wanted revenge. But seeing as you were dead, they couldn't do anything to you. So they went after the next best thing: your family."

Ron stiffened immediately. Everything seemed to grow dull and faint. The room became a blur. The faint sounds of food cooking of in the distance vanished, along with the slightly wafting smell of cinnamon and mixed vegetables: all were drowned out by the beating of his heart, and the cutting voice of Monty.

"They hired Dr. Drakken. Then, a week later, your house was bombed. They had timed it so that your parents, sister, and mole-rat were all their when the bomb exploded. They had also attempted to catch young Miss Possible in the explosion, but luckily she had stepped outside and only got slight burns from her proximity to the blast." Monty paused and took out a pocket watch.

"Then?" Kim asked, a hint of impatience in her voice. "How does this tie into the 'Dark One'?"

"Well, the 'Dark One' is... strange. He and Ronald shared the same views, hopes and dreams for the world, though obviously their methods of making these ideas reality differ. When Drakken bombed Ronald's house, the 'Dark One' rallied together a group of 'Ron Stoppable' fan's, and marched upon Drakken's layer. The only one who walked out alive was the 'Dark One.'" Monty turned away and began to replace the scroll on the wall as he continued. "After that the 'Dark One' went into hiding, as he was charged with the murder of a 'public hero'. He disappeared, and then two years later he came back with an army and conquered the world. Some say this would never have happened if Ronald had not died. Personally, I agree, but only because the 'Dark One' would probably have died in the nuclear explosions."

Monty straightened up and turned to face them. "Now, I must be going. Anna, give them two more bracelets, and show them around. Answer any question they ask as long as there is no one around to here them. You've gotten this far, no sense letting everyone know you're here now."

"Father." Anna said cautiously. "Is there anyone I may reveal the mis-"

"Yes, you might as well tell Benedict." Monty cut-in, striding towards the door. "If he doesn't here it from you, the entire resistance will know in less then an hour. I still don't know how he found out about the pendulum... Anyway, they'll be staying in the dome-room, be back for supper, and try not to let the entire cavern in on the secret." And with that he was out the door.

Anna looked delighted. 'Let's go immediately. I'll show you the main buildings, the pool, and then we'll hit the training centre. Oooh, I can't wait to tell Benedict!" Anna grabbed their arms and practically dragged them out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ajsfhykljhaishfvheiyhfyafcg

Just in case you were worried I was getting too serious.


	13. Friends

Disclaimer: I won't say it. No! Never!!! ...oh fine! I don't own Kim Possible. Curse you Disney and your legal rights. 'grumble's incoherently."

Alright, back on track. I would like to apologise to the few people who actually care that I haven't updated in a while. My life tracked me down and ambushed me, and it has taken me quiet a bit of time to beat it unconscious and throw it back into its pit.

I would like to extend my gratitude to Sacred White Phoenix, CajunBear73, screamingphoenix, and Mengsk for reviewing my previous installment to this twisted plot-line.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You see, it's empowered by pure light cells that draw energy from this device that emits different pulses depending on the condition outside." Anna was saying, holding one of the crystal shards so they could see. "That way, we always know what type of weather is happening on the surface."

Ron nodded as he tried to process all the information he had been given. With the rabid excitement of showing what she obviously thought was interesting stuff to two people she greatly respected, Anna had lost all of her original strict and powerful discipline, and had started to talk so fast that squirls were put to shame. They had already completed a full circle of the city, where Anna had pointed out the location of the library, the barracks, the central control centre, the lake, and even the theatre (which was currently playing the original 'Bricks of Fury') She had decided to stop and tell them about the Sun Crystals before heading to their final destination: the training centre.

Anna led them through the main doors, waving at a few of the people and exchanging a few greeting and pleasantries. But this took only the most minimal time possible: she was a girl on her own mission, and wasn't going to be delayed. They passed quickly through corridor after corridor, passing rooms full of different people doing an assortment of exercises. Finally the trio reached the final corridor and turned into the last room on the left. Inside the room were three young men in the middle of a fight.

The first of the young men was taller then either of the other two, and had sleek jet black hair. In fact, he looked quiet a bit like a miniature version of Wil Du. The next person was the closer to mini-Wil's height then the other, standing only about three inch's shorter. He had messy reddish gold hair, that was sort of spiky in the front, and had a long ponytail in the back. He had a series of freckles on both sides of his face that looked like they were substitute for sideburns. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. Finally the third boy was the shortest by three inch's. Actually, it was more like six inch's if you didn't count the hair. He had a large spiky mass of flame red hair with blond streaks that shot straight up from his head. He had brownish-green eyes, which were flanked by a large group of freckles and some rather large ears.

The three men launched kicks and punches at each other, having no apparent alliances. In the end, the blue-eyed one did a roll over the red-haired ones kick, leading it to collide with mini-Wil's chest. He then turned and grabbed the red-haired one's leg and threw him at the wall, with which he collided and crumpled to the ground. The blue-eyed man then went over and helped his two opponents to their feet.

"We'll get you next time, man." The red-haired one was saying, smiling as he lightly punched Blue-Eyes in the shoulder.

"Dream on, man." Blue-Eyes responded. "You know you two can't beat me." The three men moved over two the side of the room, where a couple of benches lined the walls. They each grabbed a water bottle that had been siting there and drank hardly from it. It was then that mini-Wil finally noticed the three new arrivals.

"Hey, Anna." He called, waving to them. His two companions looked up and smiled, waving their greetings as the trio approached.

The flaming haired one turned and looked at each of them. Kim and Ron had been forced to re-done their disguise bracelets, so they once more took on the guise of Samantha Furoki and Samuel Davids. The flaming haired boy smiled and turned towards Anna. "Well Anna, I think some introductions are in order. Who are your friends here?"

Ron stepped forwards and extended his hand towards red-head. "Samuel Davids. A pleasure to meet you."

"Names Matthew." He replied, shaking his hand. "More commonly known as 'Torch'. "I am the leader of the Gold squadron, fifth most powerful squadron in the resistance.

"William Du the Second." The mini-Wil said, stepping forward and shaking Ron's hand as Matthew released it. "Outside these halls I am 'The Infiltrator' and lieutenant of the cobalt squadron, third most powerful squadron in the resistance."

Both Wil junior and Matthew turned to Kim, obviously waiting for her introduction, as the blue-eyed one hung back. Kim moved forward and extended her own hand. "Samantha Furoki. Nice to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours." Matthew responded, going into a very deep and elegant bow, kissing Kim's hand. Ron growled slightly, and Matthew instantly straightened up, keeping a carful eye on Ron.

Wil on the other hand just shook hands with Kim, before turning back towards his companions. "Matthew, we should be going soon." He said, to his crest-fallen companion. "Father should be finished with his meeting soon, and anyone who had relatives in Iron squadron is invited to dinner, remember?"

"Right." Was the response. Matthew turned towards Kim once more. "I hope we meet again soon. I happen to have an opening in gold squadron, if you want to keep that in mind." He rose and looked towards Ron, a bit of tense friction between them suddenly. Matthew was able to do a stiff bow, before leaving, making sure there was always a good amount of distance between himself and Ron all-the-while.

Now the blue-eyed man stepped forward, extending his hand towards Ron. "Benedict." Was all he said, though there did not appear to be any ill-meaning in his voice. Ron shook hands with him, then stepped back as Kim did likewise. Anna laughed.

"Is that all your gonna say?" Anna asked, looking sternly towards her friend. "Benedict." She imitated, laughing afterwards. "Come on, do yourself a little more justice then that." Benedict made no response. Anna sighed then turned towards the two companions. "This is Benedict, my best friend, more commonly known as 'Daemon Hunter'. He is the leader of the Onyx squadron, second in power only two Diamond squadron, the high councils squadron. Now come on, Benedict. Don't be shy."

"Hello." Benedict said, nodding towards Kim and Ron. Anna sighed again, shaking her head.

"Fine, be that way." Anna said good humouredly. She looked around her, seeing if anyone was near by. "Come on, Benedict. We've got a bit of a secret to tell you."

Benedict instantly appeared more interested, nodding and grabbing his water bottle. "We'll head to my place." And with that he was out the door and heading straight for the exit.

Anna sighed and turned towards the duo. "I hope you two are good hikers. Benedicts house is the highest place possible, next to the waterfall. She pointed to it once they got outside. They could just see a small rock landing out in the distance, directly above the place where the water shot out from the cave wall. The duo groaned as they started after Benedict.

______________________________________________________________________________

Decided this would be a good place to stop, before the big reveal and some very interesting pieces of the story. R&R please. The next installment shouldn't take too long.


	14. Inner Conflict

Disclaimer: No grief this time. I just don't own Kim Possible or her original cast of characters. But the other people are mine, all mine. Muhahahahahahahahaa. So yeah, no stealing them.

I would like to extend my gratitude to CajunBear73, screamingphoenix, Mengsk, UtCyborg, and Sacred White Phoenix for once more indulging in the task of reviewing my story. Thanks to those who read but refused to review. Everyone please R&R.

A special holler to Mengsk and his rugby-playing friend. You have helped me get a completely new angle on a character you will meet in this chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So, Anna," Kim began, as they marched up the ever-steeper slope that wound its way to Benedicts place. They had been marching for roughly half-an-hour, yet the house looked no-closer then it was when they started- on the contrary, it looked even farther away! So Kim decided to learn a bit more about her side as they marched. "What can you tell me about Wil Du II? Just for curiosity sake. He doesn't seem as obnoxious as his farther."

Anna shook her head. "He isn't, and neither is his father anymore. But when I first recruited them they both had their noses so high up in the air that if it rained, they would drown. But they've mellowed out." Anna looked to her side and groaned, indicating a small, miss-coloured tree stump. "That means we still have about an hour before we reach Benedicts. Anyway, yeah. Wil junior is much better then he was when I first met him. He's not bad with martial arts, but his main specialty is his wisdom. I'll admit to having used his advice many times before. It's the main reason I'm still here, and my squadron was ranked third highest over all. Well, technically second highest, but we always have to move one back when we take the Diamond Squadron." Anna seemed to ponder for a second while they continued the climb. They were heading towards the outskirts of the town, and soon there would be no houses until they reached Benedict's. "Matthew is pretty cool, to." Kim smiled to herself. She was going to ask about Matthew anyway, but apparently she didn't have to. Anna was in 'gossip mode'. "But unfortunately he flirts with EVERYONE! Any girl he sees has to beware. But luckily he's not as smooth as he would like to think." Anna giggled a bit. "I should know: I dated him for a few months."

"Really?" Kim asked, suddenly interested. "How was it? Tell all."

"He's really sweet, and pretty cute. Sometimes he can be a bit clueless, sometimes he can surprise you with his keen wit. He can be lazy at times, but when he gets interested, he can be super-competitive. Loyal to a fault. His mother is in the high council. He can sometimes be a bit of a perfectionist. Oh, and he has a bit of a 'shirt problem'. He's always losing it. Oh, and he is super-prone to big-headedness. He had a mega ego-trip when he was ranked the second most powerful squadron." Anna looked up the road and frowned. "Speaking of ego's"

They were at the very outskirts of the town, just about half way to Benedicts house. In the centre of the road were five people: four stereotypical cheer-girls and a very jock-like young man. The man spotted the group coming and moved towards them with an over-the-top stride that just made him look like an idiot: The girls just giggled after him. The man looked at the four companions, then chose to completely ignore Benedict and Anna, and addressed Kim and Ron directly. "So, you're the new guys, eh? Well, you two are in luck. Ditch these to losers and be happy." He turned towards Ron. "I have room for a new lackey." He then turned to Kim. "And my personal fan-club always has room for more. You two have the opportunity to join the most powerful legion in the resistance!"

Benedict stepped forwards, a rueful smile forming. "Last I heard, Jake, Diamond squadron was full. Unless your talking about the Onyx or Cobalt squadrons, in which case I apologize but there is no way we could squeeze more in."

"Who cares about those squadrons?" The man, Jake, responded with obvious arrogance. "I'm talking about my squadron. The invincible Brass Squadron!" And with that he pulled a 'hero pose', placing his left foot on a nearby rock and his fists against the side of his stomach causing his chest to puff out, and his brown hair to appear to blow in some sort of breeze. Wait, his hair _was_ blowing in a breeze. But how could there be a breeze underground? Then Kim spotted a classic example of geek trying to hide behind a rock and holding a fan pointed at Jake's head.

"If I remember correctly," Benedict was saying, looking with a fair bit of distaste at Jake. "Your squadron didn't even get a rank."

"Yeah, that's just because they're all jealous of me." Jake responded. Kim could almost hear his head expanding. "I'm just the best. I'm strong, smart, and devilishly handsome. Hell, just look at my lineage. I come from greatness!"

"Wow. I am impressed." Benedict said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "You were able to use the word 'lineage' in a proper sentence. Mommy must be so proud."

"My Grandmother-" Jake responded, his ears turning red.

"Was a great women." Benedict finished for him, his sarcasm suddenly turning serious. "Emphases on 'was'. But Betty Director is gone. You have to deal with that. Who someone was doesn't matter, especially for you. It's who you are right now that counts. And right now you're a egotistical moron with a head so full of hot-air that his feet can't touch the ground."

"It's all good to say that your family doesn't count for you." Jake Director countered, his face suddenly turning crafty. "After, we've all heard the rumours about your father. A cowardly man, who-*gurk*" Jake couldn't finish his sentence, because he couldn't breath: Benedict's hand was around his throat.

To give credit where it's due, Jake was not small. He resembled something like a cross between Hego and a building with feet. He was obviously very strong. But the moment Benedict's hand wrapped around Jake's strong and muscled neck, Jake's feet ceased to touch the ground. Benedict brought his captive's ear towards him, slowly. "Listen closely, you insult to idiots everywhere, because I am only going to say this once." Benedict told Jake, his voice turning deadly quiet. "What you are hearing are rumours of a man that never existed. I have no father. Now, if you like the current location of your limbs, I suggest you never mention these things to me again. Have I made myself clear?" Jake struggled through a nod, his face beginning to resemble Dr. Drakken's. "Good. Now get out of my sight." And with that Benedict through Jake to the ground, and walked past him as his group of followers gathered around him. Anna, Kim and Ron passed by him, trying not to look at him.

Anna sighed. "You know, it really is such a waste." She said, gesturing back to the fallen bully. "He _is _pretty good, as well as handsome. But the shame is he knows it. He's letting it go to his head. And we can't burst that ego of his by taking away his position, because he has a large following, and the last thing we need is a rebellion among rebels." Anna shook her head. "Anyway, there's nothing we can do about it."

Kim glanced about her. Benedict was quite a bit ahead of them, and Ron was trailing behind. "What happened to Benedict's father?" Kim asked, succumbing to her curiosity. "Why does he say he has none?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know." Anna admitted. "He doesn't talk about it, and I know better then to ask."

Kim shrugged and the company resumed there trek in silence. At length, the sound of running water filled their ears. Suddenly they rounded a wall and found themselves facing a mighty waterfall. The roaring water crashed before them into a large pool, that flowed into a stream that returned into the mountain. All about the pool of water, several strange flowers and other vegetation grew. And right outside the ring of grass and water stood another house carved from the mountain face. It was into this that Benedict and Anna went, with Ron following. Kim did the same, admiring the scenery as she went. This was obviously the most beautiful spot in the entire cave.

Benedict's house was decorated mostly with various green and blue objects, and smelled suspiciously of hair products. There was only one bedroom, and all the stuff lying around the house indicated that Benedict lived alone. Benedict stopped in the den, flopping down on the couch and gesturing for them to sit in one of the many arm chairs. Compared to the rest of the house, this one room was suspiciously clean. The floor was clear of junk, as was the furniture. And the only object hanging from the wall was a strange dagger that made Kim feel uneasy...

Anna looked around, making sure no-one was listening on them, before turning to Benedict. "These guys," She whispered excitedly. "These guys aren't who they say they are. There wearing disguise bracelets. Do your mumbo-jumbo, and tell me who you see."

Benedict stood up and turned towards Kim and Ron, his face alive with curiosity. But he didn't do anything: he just stood there and watched them. Suddenly, his eyes flashed bright green, and Kim and Ron were themselves again. Anna smiled.

"How did you do that?" Kim asked, looking over her body. She still felt like she was Samantha, even sounded like she still was. But she looked like her normal, flaming-haired self.

"It's one of the main reasons Benedict and I are such good friends." Anna responded, still smiling. "We both have qualities that aren't exactly human. But don't worry: to anyone but us four, you still look just like Samantha Furoki and Samuel Davids."

"Kim Possible." Benedict said, sounding like he didn't even believe his own words. "Well, this will certainly prove to be interesting." Benedict turned towards Anna. "On whose orders did you go to find her?"

"My fathers." Was the response. "He thought we could use a little help defeating the 'Dark One'. So I went back in time and retrieved her. But she refused to come without her friend."

Benedict turned towards Ron, smiling. Then, the smile vanished. Benedict's muscles tensed, and his eyes narrowed. He seemed angry. "Ron Stoppable?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Ron answered, suddenly weary of Benedict. Kim glanced between the two men, before turning to Anna. But she was no help: she didn't appear to know anything more about the situation then Kim herself.

A knock on the door interrupted the potential conflict, as a young man stumbled into the room, panting.

"Anna, Benedict." He said, leaning against a wall for support. "You and the new recruits' presence are requested immediately by the high council. Apparently, it's time to end this war.


	15. The High Council

Disclaimer: Still haven't stolen Kim Possible.

My gratitude to CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Sacred White Phoenix, and Mengsk for reviewing the last installment in this twisted plot-line. Thanks to all who read but didn't review. Please R&R this new chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________

Benedict walked towards the control centre, anger and confusion burning deep within him. Monty Fisk had gone over everyone's head's in sending Anna back in time to get Kim Possible. And now she had brought Ron Stoppable back. Why hadn't Monty trusted him? Had he gone with Anna, she wouldn't have deviated from her task. And what if something had happened to her while she was stranded in the past? He shuddered at the thought, and turned to the girl in question, striding beside him. He couldn't bare to think of anything happening to her.

Then she suddenly began to speak. "What's your deal with our male friend?"

They were walking through the streets of the city, so she was forced to code the conversation. But he understood her meaning perfectly. He glanced behind him, his power still allowing him to see the two followers in their natural states. "You wouldn't understand, Anna."

"Try me." She responded with her fiery passion. "What is so troubling about him?"

"Anna, if it weren't for him, none of this would have happened. There wouldn't be a war!" Anna looked at him surprised, and he instantly regretted saying it.

"Benedict, you really don't believe he's behind the 'Dark One's' rise to power, do you? No one else does!"

"Your father does." He responded, looking away.

"He say's that as a joke." She responded, her temper rising. "Come on, Benedict. You remember joke's, don't you? The things that make people laugh? Sort of like your sarcasm, and Matthew's clumsiness? Come on, Benedict, snap out of this funk of your's."

Benedict couldn't help but smile. "What happened to that shy little Anna I knew all those years ago? This new version is going to lecture my ear off."

She stuck her tongue out at him as a response. "Well, if your gonna be like that, what happened to that young Benedict that nearly failed all his classes because he enjoyed insulting General B a little to much? This new one's way to serious for my tastes." They continued like this, insulting each other back and forth, all the way to the command centre.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim and Ron walked behind Anna and Benedict as they made their way to the command centre. Things seemed so strange to Kim. One minute, Benedict was shy, and timid. Then he was ruthless and cold with Jake Director. Next he was kind and open. Then he was cold and angry. Was this kid bi-polar or something? It was strange. Then again, Anna also seemed to switch rapidly. But Kim just though Anna was opening up to them. This was so strange. But then again, that wasn't the only strange thing going on at the moment.

Kim turned to her side and observed her boyfriend striding beside her. He was quiet and contemplating again. Where was that old, joyful and clumsy Ron she knew and loved? This determined, thoughtful version of him was so... unnerving. He noticed her watching him, and looked up and waved, flashing a smile. But he didn't fool her. That was a fake smile. She just wished she knew what he was thinking about...

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron knew. He didn't know when he had learned it. Maybe it was when he learned of his world-saving death, or when he first met Benedict, he wasn't sure. But he knew it none the less. This mission was going to be the most dangerous one he and Kim would ever face. A powerful energy surrounded the faceless entity that was the 'Dark One'. And at the end of the mission, after he had completed his task, he would die.

Well, that wasn't necessarily true. But he knew that in order to succeed this mission one person would have to die: Kim, or himself. He also knew he couldn't live without Kim, so he would have to save her. And, with a twinge of pain, he realized that he knew Kim could live without him. She may cry after his death, and hopefully miss him dearly, but not forever. She was young, smart and beautiful, and would not remain single for to long. She would find a good companion to keep her happy. And as long as her happiness was guaranteed, Ron knew he could do his part to its end.

Who was this 'Dark One'? He knew that whoever he/she was, they were powerful. Even in the depths of the city of the resistance, he could feel their presence. They had one their position through strength and cunning. They would be difficult to overcome. And also, they had an army at their beck and call. All he and Kim had was a smattering of rebels that might not even listen to them. This would not be easy. But his train of thought was interrupted as he entered the command centre.

Unlike the rest of the city, the command centre was made almost completely out of metal and technology. Several different people dressed in lab coats and uniforms rushed about, carrying papers to and fro, stopping people and shouting across the room to each other.

Anna moved back and touched Kim's arm and his own, indicating a path through the chaos. Together, they wove their way to the far left hall, entering a small titanium room, the large door closing and sealing off all sound. Then Benedict moved to the other door, knocking three times. The moment his knuckles touched the steel on the third move, the door was opened and they were rushed in by Monty Fisk.

In his time, during his brief dealings with Global Justice, Ron had started picturing secret organizations bent on world piece to have headquarters with a ton of computers and monitors with one stuck up snob running that location. This was nothing like that. The room had nine chairs in a semi-circle, the centre-most chair elevated above the rest. A half-moon desk went around in front of the chairs, with various assorted papers and objects on the desk. In the centre of the purposed circle was a large circular computer. And their was a single door in the back of the room, directly behind the centre chair.

The chairs were currently empty. The room, however, was not. Five people were milling about the computer, talking to each other and discussing tactics. Monty led the four companions to a large, muscular African man with a small black goatee. The man turned to them and smiled, nodding to Monty. Monty then turned to Kim and Ron. "May I introduce you to High Council member and second-in-command to the entire resistance, General Wade Load. You two may remove your bands, I have told the High Council of your presence."

Kim and Ron removed the bands and looked around them. This new introduction reminding Ron to jump ahead several years, he started recognizing people. Those two muscular men could be Jim and Tim. And that women looked quiet a bit like Monique. But before he could explore this train of thought, two large muscular arms wrapped around both Kim and himself, and they were pulled into a bear-hug that nearly cracked his rib-cage. They were released, and instantly collapsed to carpeted floor, gasping for air.

"Kim! Ron!" The older Wade shouted, his voice several tones deeper then Ron last remembered. "Man it's good to see you two again."

"Good to see you to, Wade." Kim gasped, rising to her feet and regaining her regular posture. She was then instantly swept by Monique and the twins and a loud rabble of greeting ensured.

Wade cleared his throat, silencing them all. "We really should get down to business. We have to be ready for when the Head arrives." The other five members of the High Council nodded, then backed off, leaving Kim, Ron, Anna and Benedict standing together in the centre of the room. Monique gestured to Kim and Ron, and they moved away, leaving Anna and Benedict alone, facing the full front of the High Council. Wade stepped forwards, looking down at the two teens. "You two are hear because you have repeatedly disobeyed orders. You two have left without permission, taken on secret assignments, and withheld information from the High Council. You have forced our hand in this matter." The two looked at their feet, taking this verbal lashing. "There is only one thing that we, the High Council, can do. We're going to have to induct you two into the High Council."

Anna and Benedict's heads shot up, their faces full of disbelief as Wade continued. "You two have unerringly completed not only your own tasks, but other unassigned tasks that have always pushed the resistance forwards. You have gone on rescue missions thought too dangerous, recruited new members, and proven to be a true thorn in the 'Dark One's' side. You both truly deserve this." By now, the two were bemeaning, looking at each other as if to make sure this was really happening. "Now, on with the ceremony. I'm sure that you two can do this without having the whole resistance watch, as we are in a hurry."

Worry instantly replaced the eager faces, and they glanced at each other again. Then, bracing herself, Anna stepped forwards and knelt down upon her left knee, clasping her hands together on said knee and looking into them. "I am Anna Fisk, only daughter of Monty Fisk, alias Monkey Fist, and Amy Fisk, alias DNAmy. I joined the resistance so that I may put an end to the evil that the 'Dark One' has released upon this world, as I have been raised to do by my father. My loyalty to resistance has no end, and I promise to lead these people with good judgment and stern discipline."

Wade looked at the High Council. "Does the High Council reject their newest member?"

"We do not." They responded in unison.

"Do the people reject their new leader?"

It took Ron a few seconds to realize it was he and Kim that Wade was addressing. He instantly stepped forwards. "I do not." Kim did likewise.

Wade smiled at the two, nodding his approval. "Good. Then I, Wade Load, do announce that you, Anna Fisk, are the newest member of the High Council. May your judgment never fail." The other members of the High Council instantly broke into a chorus of claps and congratulations. Then they all turned towards Benedict, expectantly.

Benedict knelt down, then looked up at Wade, as if asking for help. Wade nodded, then gestured for Benedict to proceed. Benedict drew in a deep breath, then started. "I am Benedict..." He looked away, as if ashamed, then began again. "I am Benedict Lipskey, only son of Drew Lipskey, alias Dr. Drakken, and- and Sharon Lipskey, alias Shego. I joined the resistance to repent for the sins of my parents, and end the 'Dark One's' evil reign. My loyalty to resistance has no end, and I promise to lead these people with good judgment and stern discipline."

Wade addressed the High Council once more. "Does the High Council reject their newest member?"

"We do not."

Do the people reject their new leader?"

"We do not."

"Good." Wade turned to Benedict. "Then I, Wade Load, do announce that you, Benedict Lipskey, are the newest member of the High Council. May your judgment never fail." Once more a chorus of claps and congratulations, as well as Anna rushing up and hugging Benedict congrats. Ron just gapped. Lipskey. Well, that explained quiet a few things, yet left other things a mess. It certainly explained Benedict's dislike of his father, and even his dislike of Ron. But several other things remained a mystery. A mystery that would, for the time being, remain unsolved.

The door in the back of the room slid open, and Wade smiled. "Kim, Ron. I would like both of you to meet the last member of the High Council, and the leader of the resistance. I would like you both to 'meet' Kimberly Ann Possible."

______________________________________________________________________________

One Hell of a hard chapter to write. Hope you enjoy the confusion.


	16. Kim Possible x 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, own, I do not.

R&R please. Thanks to CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Sacred White Phoenix, and Mengesk who reviewed the previous madness. Thanks to all who read but didn't review.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Kim was so confused. "How can I be there, but here, and there I'm older... what's going on?"

The older Kim smiled ruefully, looking down at her younger counterpart. The years had not been kind to this Kim. Grey streaks had started appearing throughout her flaming hair: a look that gave Ron the impression of a fierce tigress. Also, a few wrinkles had appeared across her face. But her eyes still held that green fire Ron knew so well, and this older Kim still radiated life. "Don't try and force things to make sense." The older Kim told her young counterpart. "It'll just give you a headache. Trust me." Young Kim nodded, and her older self turned to Ron. "Well, it certainly has been along time since I've seen you.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Wade. "Sorry to interrupt, but we really should be getting down to business. If we do this right, we'll be able to make it so there will never be a need for this happy reunion."

"What?" Ron said stupidly, utterly bewildered.

"Like I said: don't try and force time-travel to make sense." Olde Kim said simply, then led them over to the round table. "Wade, have Kim and Ron been given the down-low on the sitch?"

"Not yet. We were waiting on your arrival."

"Alright then. Gather around, everyone." Older Kim said addressing the entire room. "With any luck, this will be the last time we ever have to plan our next move. Thanks to Monty and Anna, we just may have received the cavalry we needed to end this war." With this she gestured to Kim and Ron, and a chorus of clapping and whooping ensured. "Alright. Down to business." Older Kim pressed a button on the table and it burst into life, holographic images popping up as well as sheets of data. Older Kim reached out and grabbed a folder icon, dragging it closer and tapping it, causing it to open. Several pictures appeared in front of them. "These are all of the known officials in the 'Dark One's' army." She reached out and clicked on the first one, and the image grew larger, with a small paragraph appearing with it. "High General of Peace Enforcement, General Edward Lipskey. He was recalled to the 'Dark One's' castle shortly after we retrieved you two." Older Kim pressed a small icon at the top right of the 'screen', and the image changed. "War General Dominique Demens. Currently stationed at the 'Dark One's' castle. Not scheduled to be relocated for three months." Again, Older Kim reaches up and clicks the icon. "Senator Señor Senior the Second, the Lady Bonnie, and their youngest son, Señor Senior the Third." Older Kim flashed a smile and younger Kim. "I know, 'Lady Bonnie'. She was bragging about that for months after it happened, before I was forced underground. Anyway. These three are non-combatants, so their current location is un-important." Icon-click. "Colonel's Dash, Crash, Burn, and Gemini. Currently located at, you guessed it, the 'Dark One's' castle. It's like the 'Dark One' is expecting us." Kim clicked a button at the top left, and the folder closed. Kim then dragged over a picture of a large med-evil castle. "The 'Dark One's' castle. Carved into the mountain-side. Moat, mortar-holes, parapets. The best defended location in the world. Only one way in and out. Even the sewers are secured."

"Sounds bleak. What's the plan?" The younger Kim asked, examining the blue-prints of the castle to try and find some weakness.

"All we need is to get a small group in the castle." Kim brought up the schematics, and pointed to a small forest to the left of the castle. "We will launch a full-frontal assault on the castle from this side, drawing them down on us. They will naturally think this is a distraction, and leave at least one platoon to the right of the castle. But we will actually use the chaos to sneak a small group in through the front gate. From their you just have to follow the carpeted path to the throne-room."

Young Kim nodded. "Who will lead this smaller group: You or Wade?"

"I will." The older Kim responded. "Or at least, myself nineteen years ago will." Both Kim's smiled, and looked over the High council. "The group shouldn't be anymore the five people. Choose who will join you."

"Ron of course, as well as Rufus." Kim said immediately, raising two fingers. "Plus I think I'll take Benedict and Anna. How's that sound?"

Older Kim seemed to hesitate, but eventually nodded. "Alright. But be careful."

"Question." Ron said, raising his hand. "Why are we attacking when the 'Dark One' has all of his forces waiting for us? Shouldn't we just wait until he relocates some people then attack?"

Older Kim looked down at her feet, a sad expression on her face. She raised her head and turned to Ron and her younger self. "I won't lie to you: we are losing the war." Old Kim reached out and dragged a piece of data towards her. "They outnumber us ten to one. They are better trained, have high moral, are well armed, and are accompanied by some of the most advanced armour we have ever seen. Tanks that have survived missiles and high-explosives with little more then a few scratches. All we have in the way of heavies is a few mounted turrets and some mutants DNAmy whipped up for us. Plus, they're starving us." Old Kim pressed an icon, and a small list of food supplies appeared. "These soldiers are lucky to taste meat once a month. Usually, we have to survive on what little vegetables we can grow underground, and the few fish we catch from our streams. When we run out of food, we have to make a raid on the 'Dark One's' stores. Those raids always end with high casualties. We have to attack now, while are morale is high from a recent string of victories. If we wait to long, the troops won't be able to fight. And we increase the chance that we are found."

"Right, so how long do we have to prepare?" Young Kim asked.

"We want to attack under the cover of darkness." Monique said, joining the conversation. "If we prepare to attack right now, we will end up at the 'Dark One's' gates at approximately half an hour to six. So, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to attack. Kim, Ron, you'll stay with Anna for the night. We'll meet back here at five tomorrow to plan our attack. We have to make this perfect."

"Right." Anna and Young Kim left immediately, followed by the rest of the high council. But Ron hung back. He had a few questions.

"Uh, Kim." He said, addressing the older version of his girlfriend. "I have a question."

"Yeah Ron?"

Ron looked around him. No one else was nearby. "What happened to the rest of my family. I was told my parents died in the explosion, but that's it."

Older Kim looked away. Ron thought he saw a tear rolling down her face. But it was gone when she turned back to him. "Ron, they're all dead."

Now it was Ron's turn to turn away. The most horrible thing about this piece of information is that he already knew, had already guessed. He had just hoped he had been wrong. "How did it happen?"

"The Stoppable name was tarnished by the 'Dark One's' strike against Dr. Drakken. So, in order to gain honour back to your family they marched against the 'Dark One's' forces when he first came to power. They lost." Older Kim hesitated. Ron just stared at the ground. "Not all of your family marched against the 'Dark One'. Only those who were fit to took up arms against him. But, the 'Dark One' responded violently to this challenge to his power. He gathered up everyone by the name of 'Stoppable' and publicly executed them, as a warning to all those who would dare stand in his way. Then he tracked down everyone directly related to a Stoppable and killed them, too. If it weren't for your sacrifice, the 'Stoppable' name would be all but forgotten."

Ron nodded, then left without saying another word. The cavern out side was growing dark, and the sound of distant thunder could be heard. People were heading into their houses, saying their goodnights to everyone around. Few people paid attention to Ron Stoppable trudging through their streets as he made his way to Monty's dojo. Kim was waiting for him just inside, and he was forced to make up excuses as to where he was, on how he got lost, and how he had been right behind them for most of the walk. When he was done, they all sat down to dinner, Anna and Kim engaging in a some conversation that he didn't really pay attention to. After dinner, he was shown to his room, where he lay in silence for some time, contemplating all that this future had shown him as sleep continued to evade him. Needing something to take his mind off of things, (as well as a high doubt that he would find any video games in Monty Fisk's house.) Ron took a scroll off the wall, and began to read into the depths of the night.

______________________________________________________________________________

A lot of reading, not a lot of action. Don't worry, the action will start soon. Right about the same time the war does.


	17. The Feast of Good Fortune

Disclaimer: The 'Dark One's' forces have failed to take over Disney, so I still don't own it. :(

The 'Dark One' and I extend our gratitude to screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, Sacred White Phoenix, Mengsk, and aedan cameron for reviewing the previous chapter.

The name of this story has always greatly bugged me. As it has now become a regularly viewed story (by a select few) I think it deserves a title upgrade. If anyone shares my sentiments and has a name idea, please run it by me. If I like it, the name will be changed immediately. (I will update my summery so everyone knows it's the same story.)

______________________________________________________________________________

The older Kim Possible sat in her private quarters, her head buried in her hands. She was very confident that she had hidden her pain well. And there had been a lot of pain to hide. It was so hard, seeing him again. Young, handsome, striking. But it all had to end. The man she loved was dead.

A knock on her door drew her from her thoughts. Wade opened the door and walked in, watching her carefully. "You alright, Kim?"

"Yeah." She lied standing up. "You hear to talk about Ron?"

Wade closed the door shut behind him as an answer. "You know it's our only fall-back plan. It's the only thing that's guaranteed to work if the true plan goes south." Wade looked at his feet in disgust. "It's just a cryin' shame we have to do it."

"I can't." Kim said firmly, looking at her lieutenant. "I'll let the plan happen, but I will not be the one who does the deed."

Wade nodded in response. "I know what you mean, Kim. After seeing him like this, I don't think I could do it either. But I have found someone who is more than willing to comply to our needs."

"Benedict?" Kim asked. She sighed as Wade nodded his confirmation. "Wade... I know it must be hard for you... but it's torture to me. Seeing him, young and full of life..."

"I know, Kim."

"No Wade. You couldn't. This is something science can't help you with." Kim glanced over to her side, eyes cast downward. She was ashamed with herself. At a moment such as this, she should be bawling her eyes out. But no, that wouldn't happen. She had not cried for years. She may never cry again...

Ron Stoppable. Young, handsome, striking. The man she loved was dead. And now, he may just have to die again...

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron smiled to himself. For eighteen years he had been a true sloth: lazy, un-motivated, and had not opened a single book (Martin Smatry's book not counting) without it being assigned. Yet here he lay next to a pile of ancient texts and he was wishing he had more time. But it was almost morning, and he knew if Kim saw him reading she would only worry. So, slowly and regretfully he put the scrolls and books away, pondering what he had read, and how he might use it in the coming war. It almost made him laugh: these texts were meant to bring inner peace to those who read it. And, while it succeeded in that task, it came about it by causing outer conflict. Ron would bring this knowledge to war, and then to his grave...

______________________________________________________________________________

Young Kim lay back on her bed, listening to the distant sound of rain pounding against stone. In all of her life, all of her missions, she had never once joined something such as this. War. Chills ran down her spine as she thought of it. And she also felt worried. She knew something horrible was going to happen- she just wish she knew what.

Eventually she rolled out of bed, put on her mission outfit (Anna had washed them during the night) and went down stairs. She was immediately greeted by the delicious smells of bacon and sausage cooking, with a plethora of other food items. As she entered the kitchen she saw DNAmy, Monty and Anna sitting down at a table, while Ron moved around the counter-top, concocting one of his brilliant culinary masterpieces. She may have finally concurred the blender, but Kim still had to admit: no one, not even her, could beat Ron when it came to culinary tech.

Kim sat down at the table after exchanging greetings to the Fisk family and a quick kiss to Ron. "So, what'll we have to do to prepare for the attack tonight?" Kim knew this would be a big battle, and she needed to be prepared.

"Well," Anna began, straightening out her kimono. It was then that Kim finally noticed that the entire Fisk family was formally dressed: Monty had on a fine traditional samurai gi, while Amy and Anna wore white Kimono's. Amy's had pink animal designs along the edges, while Anna's were dark red flowers. "First we have to prepare the weaponry, and equipment. Then, we bring out and cook the good food, making sure to remove all alcoholic beverages from the area. Then, we have the 'Feast of Good Fortune'. It is a traditional feast before any large-scale battle, to help further boost the moral of the troops."

"Which explains why your dressed up." Kim said, nodding her understanding.

"Don't worry, Kimmie." Amy said brightly. "Seeing as you probably didn't bring any dresses, we will let you borrow one of Anna's kimono's. And we have a fine samurai gi for Ronald."

"After the feast," Monty began. "We don our battle gear, have the ceremony where our two newest high council members are presented with their traditional gifts, and then we march to war."

"Trust me, it's all necessary." Anna assured. "The troops get really grouchy if they don't have their feast." Before Kim could comment on this, all conversation was silenced as Ron placed breakfast on the table, and the room filled with the sounds of satisfied munching...

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim examined herself in the mirror Anna had brought up for her. This certainly wasn't her usual style, but she thought it would do for the feast. She was dressed in a fine blue kimono with black and white flower designs scattered in a pattern Kim could not see. The feast was a formal event, but the type of formal wear didn't matter, as long as it was gender appropriate. Kim checked to make sure the obi was tied securely around her waist before leaving the room. Ron was waiting outside, dressed in a samurai gi he was borrowing from Monty. He also had a katana clasped to his belt. Kim didn't know why, but the getup just seemed to work on him.

Anna walked up to them holding to now-familiar bands. "Sorry. You have to put these on one last time. We're not quiet sure what the general public will think if they knew you were here. Also, we can't be sure there isn't any spies hiding amongst us. But this is the last time: the bracelets take up a lot of energy, and the tri-lithium battery won't last through another shift."

"No big, Anna." Kim said, taking the bracelet from her. "Samantha Furoki can take one last walk amongst the general public."

"Yeah, no problem for me, either." Ron announced, slipping on his bracelet. "Besides, I think Samuel is expected to help cook, isn't he?" Anna nodded, and Ron turned on his bracelet, once more becoming Samuel Davids. "Shall we prepare the weaponry?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim could do anything. That was her motto. But, this just seemed different.

She stood in the centre of the resistance barracks, gazing with a mixture of awe and terror at the rows upon rows of guns. Pistols, machine guns, shot-guns, rifles: thousands of them. The resistance had more guns then people...

Ron moved up beside her and clasped her shoulder, silently comforting her. She looked into his, or rather Samuel Davids ice-blue eyes and smiled. No matter what happened, no matter what he they were forced to do, Kim knew Ron would always have her back.

"So sorry to interrupt." Benedict said in a dry-humoured voice as he moved up beside them carrying a very large carte of ammo. "But if you two are done being lovey-dovey, we could all use a hand packing the weapons. Or do you mean to fight the 'Dark One's' army with your fists? I will give you points for bravery if you manage that."

"Ha ha, very funny Benedict." Kim responded, as Ron went to help Benedict put the crate on the fork-lift heading for the jets. "But I'm still kinda wondering about the whole 'killing' thing. Don't you have something that will just knock them out?"

"Oh, yeah." Benedict said in mock-excitement. "We'll just hit them with our brightly coloured super beams, then walkover and have tea with the 'Dark One'." He became serious again. "Look, I'm sorry, but we have no choice. These people sided with the 'Dark One'. They made their choice. Just as we made ours."

"I know that." Kim responded, frustrated greatly by Benedict's sarcasm. It was so much like his mother's. "But, this is in-human. Can't we just show them a little mercy?"

Benedict sighed, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is war." He turned and went over to the weapon rack. "These people will not hesitate to take our lives. They will show no mercy. Why should we?" Benedict then turned away, lifting up a panzershrek rocket-launcher and heading towards the jet's...

______________________________________________________________________________

A large cheer ran up throughout the great hall as drinks were raised at blessing's were said. Music and happy conversation sounded all around them, as food was brought out by the ton. Kim, Ron and Benedict sat with the Fisk's, as they had no family of their own to sit with. Well, technically Kim did, but no one knew it. Also it would be pretty weird sitting with herself and the older tweebs. Kim looked over and smiled, as she saw Ron take a piece of cheese and inconspicuously slip it into his pocket for poor Rufus. The little buddy wasn't allowed to show himself, or else risk all of them being discovered.

Kim looked at the food she was eating, thinking about the stores. How much of this had the resistance been forced to steal? How many day's worth of stores had they expended because they thought that she and Ron could win this war for them? She looked around her, at the blissful faces and the cheery voices. How long would they survive if she failed? How many were going to die tonight? Her usual ocean of confidence seemed nothing more then a puddle, a trickle on a dry-cracked floor...

A loud tinking sound drew everyone's attention. Kim's older self was standing, half-smiling at the people around her. "Renegades!" She called, her voice loud and clear through the now silent dinning hall. "As you know, this feast signals a great battle before you. This is an understatement. Tonight will be our greatest challenge. Tonight, we attack the 'Dark One's' fortress." The room was silent. No one dared make a sound, lest they miss a crucial piece of information. "We have gained some information, a new weapon to use against the 'Dark One'. With this, we have a chance. With this new weapon, we can end this war!" A loud cheer raised up around them. Kim looked away, tuning out all sound. She already new the plan. And she didn't want to hear anything more. She was already more nervous then she had ever been in her entire life.

Older Kim ended her speech, then announced to the public how Anna and Benedict had become members of the High Council. This was generally well met information, and a cheer rose up as they were both given their gift. Anna got a black and blue upgraded version of Kim's battle suit, custom made by Wade, while Benedict got a special rifle called 'Devil's Tear' (Apparently he had used it enough times that it was pretty much his anyway.) Then they went back to their dwellings to get their battle equipment. Kim wore her basic mission outfit with a bullet-proof vest and her hair up in a pony-tail. Ron just went in his usual mission clothes. Then, they were given their weapons.

Kim, mostly against her will took a M1014 shotgun the resistance had stolen from an Itallian port, and a M9 pistol, which she preferred. Ron took a M240 machine gun and a Dessert Eagle. And thus, they were as ready as they could be. They boarded the plains, and flew off. To war.

______________________________________________________________________________

Just so you know, yes, I am fully aware that a Kimono can be worn by either male or female, I just thought that two martial-arts masters would be more fit to wear a official samurai gi.

Next chapter: the war. Be warned, the next few chapters are gonna be real heavy.


	18. On Blood and War 1: Their War, His Blood

WARNING: This may not be appropriately rated. I am basing this off of what I read when I was in the 13 to 16 age bracket, but that might not have been what I should have. (Seeing as I was reading the Chronicles of Narnia when I was 4) Yell at me violently if this is under-rated, and I will change it immediately.

As some of you may have noticed, this story is heading towards it's climax. As this is my first story, I should be gleeful. But truthfully, I am in dire need of a new story, as the way I work is to have one 'main story' to work on, with a 'secondary story' when I have writer's block. As I am indecisive, though this may be an ego trip I am posting a poll on my portfolio for people to choose which of my plot bunnies they would like me to work on next while I'm forging 'A Darker Power'.

Disclaimer: The war against Disney is lost. They still own Kim Possible.

Still in the market for a new name. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

I have finally decided to confirm to the norm, and thus I am looking for anyone who is willing to brave the job as a beta reader for my next few chapters/stories. If I do not get one, I will continue as usual, but anyone willing to try, your help would be infinitely appreciated.

Whew! Almost done. Now finally, I would like to extend my greatest thanks to screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, Mengsk, and Sacred White Phoenix for reviewing the previous chapter.

______________________________________________________________________________ The jet seemed so confined, with so many people there, just sitting as they waited for the landing. Ron looked at the people around him, and he almost wept. So many people were going to die, in the hopes that they could build a better future for was poetic, in a sick disturbing sense at least. Ron checked the people close to him. Kim and Matthew sat on either side of him (much to Matthew's disappointment), while Anna and Benedict, in that order sat on the other side of Kim. They were in a transport with the gold, ruby and titanium squadron's, waiting for landing. Though they had never been given a true name, Matthew kept insisting on calling them the Black Diamond squadron. The name just made Ron smile.

Their was something about Matthew that Ron felt was so familiar. Matthew's job was to lead these three squadrons covering their smaller group and he hadn't baulked in the slightest. He just seemed to grow stronger as one of the most critical roles in this little plan of theirs was laid upon his shoulders. It just seemed like a major case of deja vu.

The plane began to descend and all little smatterings of conversation ceased. Happy-go-lucky teens and young adults were instantly replaced by hardened soldiers, ready for battle. Possibly their last. As the plane set down and the engine died Matthew stood up and moved to the door, then turned to the passengers waiting on his word.

"Titanium, Ruby, Gold squadron." He called, his eyes starring straight ahead, a determined look upon his face. "This night, we fight. The 'Dark One' and his forces are waiting for us on the other side of this forest." He began to pace in front of the door. Usually, this would make someone look nervous. But instead, it gave strength to everyone aboard. "Our Mission is to escort Anna, Benedict, and the two Sam's into the 'Dark One's' Fortress, at all costs. If they succeed, this war is over. Now, most people would say something like, 'I'm not asking you to give your lives for this mission'. I'm not going to say that to you. Because I am asking you to give your lives. But not for theirs." Matthew stopped and turned to look at all of the soldiers. "I'm asking you to give your lives for a better future. One where people don't have to live in fear. Where people don't have to hide in caves like rats. Where chickens can cross the road and not have their motives questioned." Everyone laughed at this little piece of humour. Matthew smiled, then went back to serious mode. "If any of you aren't willing to die for our cause, then leave now. Me, I can't turn away. I can't leave the people of the future to suffer as we have. I'm not programmed that way." Matthew made a gesture towards Kim and the others. "I will cover these four with everything I have. If I run out of bullets, I'll use my flesh. Because I'm gonna help end this war."

A cheer went up with the end of his speech, and everyone prepared their guns, turning off the safety. Ron took another examination of Matthew. Maybe, just maybe... Then the doors flew open, and everyone poured out of the jet.

They flew swiftly through the forests, keeping quiet and never straying from there path. Ron, Benedict, Anna and Kim all had their own little entourage, as they moved forward un-encumbered. That is, until the shooting began.

Instantly three of Ron's guards fell, and cries echoed throughout the forest. Counterfire ran up as more and more men fell, and Ron was forced to join Benedicts group for safety. They dropped behind a row of upturned earth and waited, firing back when the enemy fire lightened. Ron looked around him. Kim and Anna had been forced away from the rest of the group. Ron swore, something that was very uncommon for him. He stood and prepared to fire, but hesitated. He just couldn't do it. As the enemy soldiers noticed this through the chaos, they began to turn their guns on Ron. Then, it happened. Matthew kept his promise

Ron stood there, as men began to point their guns at him. Benedict was yelling something about 'shoot and drop' , but Ron couldn't. He saw the solider he was pointing at begin to pull the trigger, before he was suddenly shoved aside. That shot seemed to echo louder then any other. Ron looked back to see Matthew falling backwards, eagle spread, several bullets in his chest. Everything seemed to grow quiet, even though the bullets and shouts continued. Benedict was screaming, scrambling over to Matthew's limp form. When he reached there he grabbed Matthews machine gun and began firing like crazy, sending men scattering. Ron dragged him to the ground, before he got shot.

"Let me go!" Benedict shouted, struggling against Ron's grip. "I'm gonna kill all of them."

"No you won't. You'll just get shot"

"Good for you to say." Benedict retorted, breaking free of Ron's grip but consenting to remain hidden. "If you had just shot, he wouldn't have died." Benedict began to tighten his grip on the gun, until his knuckles turned white. "He was one of my best friends."

"Look, I'm sorry-" Ron began.

"Shut up." Benedict interrupted, looking disgusted at Ron. "None of this would have ever happened if it weren't for you. And you won't even repent your sin by taking the lives of a man who serves a master who wants nothing but to sow sorrow and fear throughout the world. Do you have any idea what the 'Dark One' has taken from you? Your friends. Your family! Your son!!"

Ron suddenly shot into attention. "My son?" He whispered, unable to raise his voice. "I have a son?"

"Yes." Benedict replied, his voice dropping as well. "You have a son." He turned his head away, his eyes resting on Matthew's lifeless form. "You _had_ a son."

Ron looked over at Matthew, and everything suddenly became clear. And a spark ignited within him, a burning hatred that began to grow at an exponential rate. The 'Dark One' would pay. He and any who dared follow him.

Benedict let out a chuckle. "You? Sacrifice your life for the world. You don't have the courage. You disgust me."

Ron closed his eyes. His hatred began to claw at his brain, demanding release. His monkey power likewise began to struggle for freedom. For vengeance. For blood. "Give me the gun." Ron whispered in a monotone voice. Benedict looked up at him.

"This is no time to be dramatic, you piece of sh-"

"I said give me the fucking gun." Ron demanded, his voice rising. He had to release his anger, and soon! Benedict slowly placed the gun in Ron's hand, and even through his blood rage he found this surprising. Then his power broke forth, and he launched at his opponents, bathed in a powerful aura of blue.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Give me the gun." Ron demanded, his eyes shut tight.

This infuriated Benedict. Was he trying to be dramatic? His closest male friend had just died, saving _him_ of all people. "This is no time to be dramatic, you piece of sh-"

"I said give me the fucking gun." Benedict looked at Ron, startled. In all of his time as a solider, he had never heard such... rage... displayed in one voice. The pure, uncontrollable anger tempered the usually kind and buffoonish attitude, replacing it with a stone heart. Slowly, Benedict handed over Matthew's gun. Instantly, blue energy erupted from Ron, causing Benedict to reel backwards. Ron shot off into the fray, the gun singing its song of death. Maybe he had misjudged Stoppable. Maybe he could... but that would mean he... What if all of this... "Oh my God, what have I done." Readying Devil's Tear, Benedict ran after Ron, following the trail of carnage...

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim rolled to the side as the bullets began to fire, ducking behind a tree stump. Holding her gun up by her ear, she made to turn, but was interrupted by a small tinking sound. She jumped out of the way as the grenade exploded, the shrapnel sticking into the trees. She turned around and saw a enemy soldier, pointing his gun at a soldier in the other direction. He had not yet seen Kim making her stealthy approach. She raised her gun, level with the mans head. All she had to do was fire. And she tried. She struggled with her moral code, trying to decide what was right. Could she really take a life? Suddenly, the man pulled the trigger, and she heard a gurgling sound, as the bullet pierced one of her soldier's throat. Instantly, she snapped her eyes shut and pulled the trigger.

She felt her arms tense with the recoil, and heard the man drop. A cheer went up from her side and they pushed forward. Anna moved up beside her and put her arm on Kim's shoulder. "You did the right thing." Suddenly, a piercing cry echoed in the distance, followed by yelling and a series of gun shots. "That sounded like Benedict." Anna whispered, fear playing across her face as she leaned towards the yelp. She looked terrified, and Kim knew why.

"Alright Anna. Let's go see if the boys are alright."

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron lunged forwards, placing both his and Matthew's machine guns against Matthew's killer's chest and fired, sending the poor man flying. Ron then spun to the ground, firing off both clips into the enemy's ranks. He then pushed of the ground, flipping so that he did an axe kick down on a nearby soldier's head, snapping his neck. Ron pivoted and threw both of the empty machine guns at the enemy soldiers, then did a roll to the side, pulling out his Desert Eagle as he went, then emptied its clip into the nearby enemies. Once it too was empty he threw it at a nearby soldier's head, cracking him in the skull. Before the man could recover from the daze Ron was right in front of him, lifting him up into the air by his throat, then throwing him face first into the earth, causing a small crater to form. Then he pushed forwards.

By now Ron had reached the edge of the forest, and was met by an army of 'Dark One' soldiers. Ron did not flinch, but instead charged forwards, drawing his knife. The blade singed through the air as men fell, grey turning to red.

______________________________________________________________________________

Anna and Kim pushed through the forest, followed by the scattered remains of their guards. They met a surprisingly small amount of resistance as they moved on, guns forever at the ready. Then they cam across the bodies.

Kim stopped, then stooped down, checking the body closest to her, before sighing a great relief. "Neither Ron or Benedict seem to be here." She announced to Anna, as she looked through the battle-scared woods. "Someone got a little trigger-happy here. The trees are full of bullets."

"That's not the only thing." Anna said, waving Kim over. "This is an entire 'Dark One' squadron. And their all dead."

"Who could have-" Kim began, then stopped. No. That can't be- "Anna. Come here."

Anna moved towards her companion as the guards shuffled nervously around them. Anna looked at Kim curiously- that is, until she saw him. "No. Matthew..." She moved over and checked.

Kim followed, then upon seeing the tears put her hand on her friends shoulder. "That's why Benedict was yelling, wasn't it?" Anna nodded. Kim looked at the forest around them, this knowledge giving her a knew vantage point. They had to find Benedict and Ron, and fast. "Let's go."

______________________________________________________________________________

Men fell all around him, their bodies adding to an already impressive display. Ron had picked up a shotgun and was now letting it have its song. One man lunged at him with a knife drawn, screaming at the top of his lungs. Ron dropped the now-empty gun and punched the man in midair so hard that he felt a blood vessel rupture, and the man fell instantly. Ron grabbed the knife out of midair and turned, depositing it in the stomach of a fleeing foe. His hatred cried for vengeance. And vengeance is what he would have.

Ron rushed towards the fortress, flipping over an unsuspecting soldier before tuning around and grabbing the man. He the launched the struggling man over his shoulder, into a crowd of cheap-shot wannabe's. Ron did a cartwheel towards another foe, snatching up a pair of pistols as he went. He cracked one foe over the head with the but of one pistol, while shooting his companion in the gut with the other. Ron then spun around, empting the pistols at a crowd of enemies. Dropping both guns once they were empty Ron launched at another opponent.

"Mercy!" He cried, dropping his gun as Ron grasped his shirt-front. "Please." Ron slackened his grip, then tightened it again, spinning around and throwing the young man far off into the distance, before rejoining the fray.

______________________________________________________________________________

Anna and Kim slunk through the forest like mice, unheard and unseen- at least, as far as they could tell. Mostly because the forest was just as quiet in response. And Kim didn't like it. She had been keeping her pistol with a full clip, but she knew if she didn't find some ammo soon she would have to use that big lunk-of-a-shotgun. That thought did not appeal to her. It was then that the hair on the back of Kim's neck stood on-end. She slowly, inconspicuously, glanced to both sides of her. Was that a...

Kim latched onto Anna's shoulder, dragging her down, her shouts of warning drowned out by bullets. As they fell, Kim saw Anna's hand delving into her pocket, then throwing something upwards. A huge explosion pushed them the rest of the way down, as shrapnel fell all around them. Kim closed her eyes shut, waiting for the counter fire. There was none. After about a minute of waiting, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. No one was standing. Her soldiers were cut down by bullets. Their soldiers were cut down by shrapnel. "What was that thing?" Kim asked as she and Anna got to their feet.

"Standard issue shrapnel-net grenade. Used when your platoon is surrounded. Not a single piece of shrapnel lands directly below the grenade."

"Cool." Kim replied. Then she stopped, her ears picking up something in the distance. Something faint, but growing louder. Something like...

She and Anna looked up to see a single person screaming and flailing through the air, shooting above them. After a few seconds a loud splash erupted and a few droplets were seen in the distance behind them. The two girls looked at each other, then charged towards the man's starting point.

______________________________________________________________________________

I think that's enough for one chapter. Told you it would be heavy. Next chapter will be up soon.


	19. On Blood and War 2: Fuel for Hatred

I would like to extend my deepest apologize to those who actually care about this thing I pass off as a story. It has been greatly delayed do to the universe proving me wrong and actually letting me get a summer job. I guarantee that we will return to a quazie-regular updating pattern when school resumes. In the meantime, I thought you might like something to pass you over until then.

My thanks to Mengsk, CajunBear72, Sacred White Phoenix and screaming phoenix, all of which dared review my work.

Disclaimer: The ownership of Kim Possible has once more slipped through my grasp.

* * *

The ground shook underneath him, causing small rocks to roll away. Ron looked up, turning from the thousands of bodies he had just paved across the field. A smile broke across his face, the rage not as intense as it had been before. Before him rolled several large tanks, dark steel fading in the shadows, along with a few thousand men and three helicopters controlling the skies above him. Also, far in the back, he saw Crash from Team Impossible yelling orders to the troops. This would be interesting.

Bending low so that his right hand lay flat upon the ground, and his left hand trailing behind him, Ron let his power consume him once more. Yelling his battle cry, he charged.

Kim and Anna stumbled out of the forest, tired, but whole. The sounds of battle had quieted around them, as they raised their weapons, ready. They looked through the smoke and dust, trying to locate something, anything. Then they saw it. Kim dropped her shotgun, causing it to shoot into the dirt. She staggered backwards, holding both of her hands to her mouth, and resisting the urge to vomit.

Millions of bodies littered the grounds before them, as the soil underneath them slowly turned to a darker shade of red. Kim turned to Anna, partly to catch her eye, but mostly to avoid the strengthening smell of decay mixing in with smoke and ash. Anna looked at her, tears from the pure stench of it all stinging her eyes.

"What could have done this?" Kim asked, as she picked up her shotgun. With an effort, she once more turned to the massacre before her, as she tried to rake her brain for an answer to her own question.

"I have no bloody clue." Anna responded. She slowly moved over to the nearest body and knelt down before it. With a single heave she rolled the man over, quickly moving to check his dog-tag. "Gareth Berns" she read from the tiny piece of metal, before snapping off the second layer. She stood and turned towards Kim, shrugging her shoulders, gesturing to the piles of bodies behind her. "Most of these are the 'Dark One's' soldiers, but that could just be from the fact of having more troops to start with. All I know is: we better find the boys and get to the castle, and fast. I don't wanna meet whatever did this."

Kim nodded in grim agreement. She guessed it was some elite platoon of a third party, probably a resistance that didn't get alone with this one. What else could have dispatched all of these men so quickly? Then her thoughts on the matter vanished entirely: she had just heard something coming from behind her.

Both of the girls raised their weapons high, preparing for whatever was coming towards them. They heard more sounds: boots scuffing against dirt, ragged gasps of breath, and the sound of metal jingling. Then, out of the swirling mist of ash and dust stumbled a young man grasping his already-crimson side.

Kim had seen this man before. She knew that instantly. He was a handsome man, by all accounts. He had fine, chiselled features that looked to good to be true. Dark, well tanned skin formed around his fine muscles, and his hair was a beautiful shade of black with a wave that no hair-care product could imitate. His eyes were a perfect shade of ocean blue. The man looked up and met eyes with Kim, flashing a weak yet dazzling smile. She and Anna moved forwards to help the man, as Kim tried to remember where she had seen him before.

Kim and Anna were helping the man to a nearby stone for him to rest on, as Anna took out several sheets of cloth from her seemingly bottomless ninja-bag. "You're gonna be alright." Kim said, looking the man directly in the eyes. "What happened here? Do you remember?"

The man glanced nervously about him, as if worried that the dead would listen in. "We were attacked." He said in a deep, soothing and almost musical voice that nagged at the back of Kim's mind. "It was a massacre. We didn't stand a chance. We-" The rest of his sentence was consumed by a sudden coughing fit that doubled the man up. Kim held on to him, trying to get at his wound.

"Who attacked?" Anna asked, steadying the man as his coughing quieted down. "An elite squadron?"

"No." The man replied, pain lacing his words. "One man. He moved unlike anything I've ever seen. Carved a way through with a knife. Dodged bullets before they were even fired. Ripping limbs off while surrounded by a half-a-dozen machine guns. It was like watching an angel of death."

Kim and Anna exchanged looks. By the wetness of the man's side, he had obviously suffered a major wound, which was probably causing these delusions. No one man could take on two armies.

Kim finally got the young man to stand still while she ripped open his blood encrusted uniform to get at the wound. "What's your name?" She asked, trying to distract the man from the pain the wound was probably causing. There was so much blood! She couldn't even see the side of his chest!

"My name," The man said, the pain seeming to vanish from his voice. "Is Señor Marcus, first son of the most honourable Senator Señor Senior and the Lady Bonnie. I serve as master infiltrator in the 'Great Ruler's' mighty forces."

Marcus rose lightning fast, firing off the pistol he had hidden up his sleeve. Anna rolled immediately to the side, dodging the bullet meant for her. Kim instinctively raised her arms to guard her face and heard a small 'ping' sound. Looking at her arms, she saw the bullet lodged into her disguise bracelet.

Kim flew backwards, her body not knowing what form to take. She quickly tore off the bracelet and resumed her original form, quickly raising her pistol. Marcus looked at her, stunned.

"Kim?" He asked, his eyes wide as he lowered his sidearm. "The Kim Possible? Oh shit."

Anna moved up behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and making him drop his gun. Kim moved forwards, placing her gun at his head. She tried to look away, but his eyes sought hers. "My mother once said that the Kim Possible she once knew was dead." He told her, keeping a locked gaze upon her. "That this new version was weak, and didn't stand a chance fighting the 'Great Rul-', the 'Dark One'. She said that we could do nothing but try and save our own hides. But now, we have a chance. And I am willing to die for that chance." Kim lowered her gun slightly, as Marcus kept on. "The 'Dark One' is in his Grand Hall, straight down the path from the entrance. He is being guarded by an elite group of ninja's he personally trained, and he somehow knows your coming."

"Ninja's?" Anna asked, then turned away before Marcus could answer, staring off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Yes. You have to move quickly. And, please, I have something to ask of you." Marcus looked pleadingly into Kim's eyes, holding her with his gaze. "If you must, kill me, for I understand if you don't believe everything told to you by a man who just tried to shoot you. But please, when you meet up with the ninja guards, don't kill the young black-haired girl who fights alongside the leader. Please, let her live."

"Who is she to you?" Anna asked, returning to the task at hand.

"My sister."

Anna raised her eyebrow, looking curiously at Marcus as he lay before her. "The records don't say anything about you having a sister."

"They wouldn't." He replied mysteriously, looking up at the stars.

Anna moved to say something, but Kim locked eyes with her, and she closed her mouth, nodding at her. They then both looked down at Marcus. "We promise." Kim said, as she swatted Marcus on the back of the head, knocking him out. Kim rose, then looked out into the battlefield, where the faint sounds of battle could be heard wafting towards them. "Come on Anna. We have a war to win."

The ground was soft, the dark stains of the fallen seeping deeper beneath his feet. Ron took a moment to analyse his new terrain, and his new opponents, adjusting for their movements, likely form of attack, equipment, and moral against his own equipment, strength, and energy. The ground was split in several places, from the missiles they had fired at him. Craters and shards of metal littered the field, giving him plenty of cover, but greatly restricting movement in and out of the general zone. Also, due to the softness of the dirt beneath his feet, stealthy approaches could be made with little effort, making it suicide for all opponents to enter this region without exact knowledge of his location. The men seemed to have grasped this concept, for they were moving around the metal field in a pincer strategy, sealing out his exits. They weren't planning to enter this region: they were going to prevent him from leaving it. Ron smiled. It was a classic manoeuvre, which meant it was effective, but that any flaw in the strategy had long been exposed. His monkey power would find a weakness soon, then exploit it.

Gathering the data from his previous battles as the soldiers completed their movement, Ron acknowledged that they were skilled soldiers, and well disciplined, as few of them had fled when many were terrified. They were all trained in the use of all weaponry, as had watched as many of the soldiers had swapped guns to better fit the current situation. A quick glance around him revealed that most of the men who surrounded his metal garden had rapid-fire guns pointed towards him, obviously meant to keep him pinned. They also seemed content not to fire on him unless he make some sudden movement. Good. That would be their undoing.

Not wanting to waist the opportunity that had just presented itself, Ron spent the barest seconds examining his own statistics. He still felt strong, and knew that he had plenty of energy in reserve, lest he need to increase his power further. His equipment was his clothing, his knife, and any other item he found around the battlefield.

Now that he got that out of his system, he drew into his mind one of the scrolls he had breezed over the night before. The words came to his mind easily, their meaning seeming to become one with his purpose. He had used monkey magic before, though he hadn't know it at the time. He had used spells to levitate the Lawordian wreckage, and to cause the earthquakes that had trapped Fukushima atop mount Yamanuchi. The only difference this time was that he knew what he was doing. First time for everything.

Bending down, he scooped up a handful of bloodied dirt. Taking half of the dirt, he smeared it against a large piece of helicopter propeller that was sticking out of the ground beside him. Turning towards the 'Dark One's' fortress, he raised the rest of the dirt, and blew.

The propeller blade shook violently, rising slowly from the ground. Gunfire instantly sounded, as the blade whipped itself towards the row of men standing between the wreckage and the fortress. Screams rose up as men dived out of the way, the bodies of those too slow falling silently to the ground. Picking up a piece of tank and bending over himself so that it completely protected him without impeding his movement, Ron rushed through the scattered remnants, with bloodlust burning in his hidden eyes...

Kim and Anna ran through the battlefield, bee-lining for the 'Dark One's' Fortress, where the sounds of battle still rung through the air. As they were turning around a decimated bunker, they were met by several bullets flying passed them. Ducking behind the bunker, they levelled their guns, preparing for a quick counter-strike, when a bullet shot over their heads and one of their attackers fell. Another bullet fired, and the next man dropped, and then a third bullet took the last two. Looking around wildly, Benedict emerged from behind a small bundle of bodies, Devil's Tear still smoking. Anna screamed with delight and relief and did a full tackle-hug against him. Kim on the other hand could not be much less pleased by his appearance- well, more like his appearance and the lack of company.

"Where's Ron?" She asked the moment Anna released him, looking sternly into his blue eyes. "I thought he was with you."

"He was." Benedict responded. "Until Matthew... well, let's just say once Matthew kept his promise, Ron went berserk, killed all of these men, then charged off towards the fortress."

The news hit Kim like a ten-foot icy cold wave. Ron, her Ron, had done this. He had lost control, and killed several thousand soldiers. Ron had decimated millions. And for Matthew? Why would he kill for Matthew?

Apparently she was not the only one who was wondering that particular question. "Why would Ron go all super-powered Chuck Norris/Bruce Lee/Jack Bower hybrid when Matthew died?" Anna somehow managed to ask with a straight face, let alone a confused tone. "Was he that fond of him? It just doesn't make any... Benedict what did you tell him?" Anna asked suddenly, an accusing tone in her voice.

Benedict began scratching the back of his neck, trying not to make eye contact with Anna. "Well, uh, I might have, you know, implied something." He forced out a chuckle, then turned away.

"And what did you imply?" Anna asked, sounding very impatient.

"That, possibly, someone might be related to someone else. You know, something silly like that."

"Benedict you idiot! You told Ron that Matthew was his son, didn't you?" Anna screeched, looking positively deranged.

"What?" Kim shouted, looking quickly from one to the other.

"No! I never said that. I only _implied_ it." Benedict said frantically, taking several steps back and raising his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"Big-fricken-Woop! You still caused Ron to go into an unstoppable and highly unstable state of mind that will probably result in us all dying!"

"Wait." Kim said, holding her arms out between the two of them. "So Matthew is Ron's son."

"No, he's not." Both of them said instantly.

"But then why did Benedict say-"

"I only Implied it!"

"Say that they were related?" Kim asked, completely ignoring Benedict's interruption.

"Because I was mad." Benedict responded. "Because I wanted him to feel the same pain that I felt. But I will guarantee I did not actually say any lies to Ron. I only implied one."

"Alright, then who is Matthew's father?"

"We don't know." Anna said, looking Kim in the eye. "We only know the mother."

"And that is?" Kim asked, before she caught the look in Anna's eye. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Vell, de 'Great Ruler' failed de lying to us. Dis battle is holting de many surprises." The small German man admitted aloud, peering at the battle field from the entrance to the great fortress. Professor Dementor turned his steady gaze from the unfolding battle of the blue menace that was currently decimating the troops with the a large piece of metal he had ripped off one of their tanks to his lieutenant that had been patiently standing at attention slightly behind him for the past two minutes. "You vill be reporting?"

"Yes sir!" The man said, dropping his hand from its position above his heart. "Everything has been done as instructed. The men have been given their orders."

Dementor nodded his satisfaction, then turned his back on the man. He waited thirty seconds before turning around to face the man again, as he had refused to move after being dismissed. "You hafe furder reprting do be toing?"

"Yes sir. I still believe that there is a better position for the men. I believe that we will lose far too many men with the formation we have prepared. If we were to move the men further out from where we plan on setting it off we would-"

"I am reminting you again dat our men are far safer closer to him vhen de miniature nuclear explosion is setting off den farder avay from him. Dis man vill prefent any such tamage. I grantee it. You are tismisset."

"Yes, sir." The man responded slowly, before turning and walking away. Dementor resumed his steady surveillance of the battle. The 'Great Ruler' had best be right about this. But then again, he had been right about everything so far. He had been right about the fugitives. Had been right about the renegades attacking tonight. Had been right about surprises. No one who he said wouldn't die had.

Dementor smiled to himself. If his master would keep secrets, was he expected to do anything less? "Prepare de helicopter. Ant de bomb. Tonight, de rebellion ents. Tonight, Kim Possible ties."

* * *

Look for "On Blood and War 3: The Hellgate" Hopefully, I will make much better time with it.


	20. On Blood and War 3: Hellgate

Finally, it's update time! Good to get back in the schedule. Don't know why people bother with RL, it just gets in the way. :P

Anyway, as always, I wish to thank those who reviewed my previous installment. Great thanks to the phoenix crew :screaming phoenix and Sacred White Phoenix. I guess us flaming birds have to stick together :P Thanks to those who read but chose not to review. I don't blame you a bit.

Well, as anyone who has read my story before can tell, I have a grammar problem. And a spelling problem. And a bunch more writing-related problems. So, if anyone of my wonderful readers would care to brave the task of beta-reading my story, it would be greatly appreciated by myself, and probably the readers as well.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kim Possible.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight: Matthew is my son." Kim said again, still trying to make sense of it.

"Yes." Anna replied in a tired voice as they made their way towards the battlefield. Benedict seemed content to remain silent and just nod agreement with whatever Anna said.

"And you don't know who the father is." Kim continued. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Correct."

"Yet you say it can't be Ron who is the father."

"Once more, correct."

"Why not?"

Anna sighed. "Look Kim, I know how disappointed you are. I know I would be if I knew the man I loved was not going to be the father of my child. But you have to consider the time-line. Matthew was sixteen, like me. Which means he had to have been...conceived...in the year 2010. Ron died in the year 2007, the same year I took you from. I'm sorry, but there is no way Ron could be the father. Now can we please focus on saving the world? It seems slightly more import then who ends up with who. Well, at the moment, anyway."

"Right." Kim said, looking away. But she would not admit defeat. Matthew had so many of Ron's qualities. He was shorter then most males. He had those giant ears. He had freckles. He even sounded a little like Ron! Kim shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Ron had to be the father. She wouldn't - couldn't - believe in a future without Ron.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron dropped the bloodied steel and gazed around him. His blood-rage was dying, and he began to think more clearly. He also understood. This close to the 'Dark One's' fortress, and also to the 'Dark One', their was no mistaking it. She was there.

Whether she was in the 'Dark One's' service, or the 'Dark One' herself still remained unclear. The 'Dark One' was still a faceless entity that radiated power. He didn't think it was her, but anything was possible. The 'Dark One' could even be... no, he certainly hoped not. That was something he didn't even want to think about.

Remembering that he was in the middle of a war, Ron searched his surroundings again, trying to draw in everything as he made his way to the gates of the fortress. The 'Dark One's' forces were giving him wide birth by now, and not even attempting to fire their weapons at him. For most soldiers, this would be fear griping them, but Ron knew better. These men were trained under brutal circumstances, so that their training and discipline would never leave them. In which case the men were under direct orders to let him run free, and not to fire on him. What could they be planning. Ron's thoughts were interrupted by more rumbling ahead of him. They were using tanks again? Did these soldiers learn nothing?

Ron shook his head, then began judging distances, elevation, likely accuracy of the tanks, his own accuracy and strength, etc. But then a thought struck him, holding his attention. Maybe he should let them fire on him. He had read the scroll, he knew what he needed to do. Besides, he should get some practice if he was going to use that technique to save the world.

Standing his ground and drawing on the primal energies of his monkey power, Ron began the weaves he needed for an energy bubble, reciting the form to himself as he drew it with his power. "Screaming monkey, snapping turtle, yeah, then armadillo adds strength, good, good..."

As Ron began the final lap of the weave, three tank shells were launched towards him, screaming his death to the high winds. Ron launched himself at them, then released the weave. From his outstretched hand, electric blue energy shot forwards, completely incasing the three shells. Grabbing his wrist with his free hand, Ron dug his heels into the ground and braced himself. Within his little bubble of energy, the shells exploded. A powerful force struck Ron, forcing his heels deep into the ground. Focussing all of his energy, Ron began to shrink the bubble, concentrating the explosion into a small bead of power. Ron fell to one knee, as he held up the small bead. It was no bigger then a pea, yet it contained the power of three high-explosive shells. Ron smiled, then turned towards the tanks. With a simple flick, the bead flew towards the enemy armour, landing directly in their midst.

With an explosion that rent apart the earth beneath it, the tanks were sent flying in opposite directions, nothing more then scrap metal. Ron grinned evilly then resumed his trek to the fortress. To the Gates of Hell...

______________________________________________________________________________

Kim, Anna and Benedict watched from their shelter as Ron launched himself at the tank shells, incasing them in his blue aura. Kim was mesmerized. Ron was like a force of nature: he could not be stopped. He used some funky magic to catch the shells and hurl them back at the tanks with three times the force! And then he took out a few hundred men in seconds. They fell so quickly that a red mist seemed to hang low over the grounds. It was like watching a dance of death. "Come on you two. We have to catch up with Ron."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Sir, the bomb is ready." The lieutenant announced, saluting as he came into the War General's presence. "And the helicopter is ready for you. The rebel's super soldier is approaching the fortress, so I suggest you depart at once."

"Vell, dere has been a change in de planning..." War General Dementor said, turning towards his lieutenant with an evil grin on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron rushed forwards, the red mist clinging to his feet. The Gates were within site. They were monstrous things, as tall as towers, with dark metal spikes jutting out, making it look like the a giant snakes mouth. Ron knew that there was no way even he could open those doors on his own. He just hopped Rufus could accomplish his own little mission and get the gates open by the time Ron reached them. Ron rushed towards the gates, then stopped, something catching him out of the corner of his eye.

Dash of Team Impossible. Less then fifty feet away. If he could take out one of the 'Dark One's' Colonel's he could make it much easier for Kim and the others to make it through.

Faster then lightning Ron spun, launching him self threw the crowd of soldiers that stood between him and Dash. Gun fire sprung up instantly, then disappeared as the men who were firing fell to the ground. Dash turned to run, but could not escape. Ron's hand was vice-like around the man's neck before he could take two steps.

"Wha-" Dash gurgled through Ron's grasp. "What are - *cough* - what are you."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the question. He was expecting some sort of plea for mercy, or some sort of beg. But what he was? He may glow, but he was still obviously human. Wasn't he? Ron looked over himself and was startled to find that the answer to his question was 'no'. His bracelet must have gotten damaged at some point, for, to his eyes, he looked like some sort of cross between Samuel Davids and a demonic monkey. Thick dark red hair covered his entire arm, except for the bullet wound - wait, he had gotten shot! Yep, he had, there was the pain right there - and was accompanied by long black nails. Also, now that he felt around his mouth, he realized he had fangs, and his cheeks felt rather fury. Reaching over he wrenched the bracelet from his arm, and quickly resumed his original form. Shivering as he got re-accustomed to his body, he once more looked Dash in the eyes, smiling at the sudden fear in his eyes.

"Ron- *Cough* Stoppable... It ca-* cough*- n't be. Your dead. I saw you die teh - *cough* - ten - *cough* - ten years ago. You can't be hear. The 'Great Ruler' said-"

"The 'Dark One' lied." Ron spat as he tightened his grip, causing Dash to gasp for air. Ron looked deep into the Colonel's eyes, seeking out the guilt of a man who willingly served a dark master. After a few moments, Ron flicked his hand, breaking Dash's neck, killing him instantly. "Those who serve a dark master to save themselves deserve to die. Those who serve a dark master because they can deserve to die in the most painful way possible. Consider yourself

lucky that you didn't fall in the latter category." Ron then turned and continued his way to the 'Dark One's citadel, wiping the blood from his hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jake Director stood atop the small, barren hill before overlooking the side of the 'Dark One's' mighty fortress. Oh yes, it was mighty. Perhaps the world would thank him for his defeat of the 'Dark One' by giving him this mighty structure. After all, he deserved it. Maybe he'd let Miss Possible and the other members of the High Council visit him once in a while. After all, it was their plan that would lead him to conquer over the 'Dark One'!

He had originally thought them jealous of his mighty abilities, which is why they didn't put him as the leader of 'Black Diamond' squadron. But then he understood. 'Black Diamond' was a _distraction_!It was just there to draw the 'Dark One's' attention, leaving the defences wide open for the mighty Brass Squadron to go in and take them out. It was brilliant! And of course, to make the 'Black Diamond' squadron look real, they couldn't tell any one about the real plan. They had left it up to him to decipher. It was fool-proof.

Jake hefted his Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, pointing it at the wall of the citadel. Behind him, he heard similar explosive weapons being aimed. This was certainly gonna shake up the 'Dark One'. "Ready," Jake shouted, holding his rifle steady. "Aim," Anticipation pulsed through his very being. He could see it on the headline of every newspaper: Jake Director, grandson of Betty Director, the man who defeated the 'Dark One'. The man who saved the world. Catching his breath and steadying the gun once more, he smiled to himself. "Fire!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron stood stalk-still. He could have sworn he just heard shouting. It had sounded something like-

His thoughts were interrupted as a steady stream of explosions hammered the side of the 'Dark One's' citadel. Ron was pretty sure that _wasn't_ part of the plan. Someone was disobeying orders, and he gave it a coin-flip chance of that person being Jake Director. He knew that they should have given him a semi-important role. You don't shun someone with that big an ego.

Ron began moving once more, before another noise caught his attention. It was a high pitched whistling, like a rocket taking too long to hit the wall. Glancing skyward, Ron saw two things. The first was a jet black helicopter flying away in the distance. The second was a missile, flying above them. A nuclear missile. If that thing went off, everything below it would be wiped out: rebels and the 'Dark One's' forces alike. Kim...

Ron ran full tilt at the wall closest to him. Ron knew he couldn't just levitate to it. There was a limit to how high he could go, and it also wasn't the fastest mode of transportation. Leaping, Ron hit the wall about half way up. Quickly redirecting himself, as well as infusing his feet with energy, Ron pushed off with enough force to place a large crack in the side of the wall. Using his power to keep himself slightly aloft, Ron flew towards the nuke. He had wanted a little practice for the bubble spell, but this was _ridiculous_! Making the signs as he flew, Ron encased the nuke with his energy. Good, it was going just as planed. Then it exploded.

Ron clung for dear life. The shear power of the small nuke was overwhelming. Radiation leaked out, and it was all Ron could do to stay conscious. He had stopped five of these things! No, he had stopped five _full_ versions of these things. By redirecting the energy into himself. Wait, redirecting it...

Ron worked quickly, lest his window of opportunity close before him. Tendrils of energy began moving from the bubble, directing and dispersing the explosion. Ron felt his muscles relax as the strain bleed away. On a sudden whim, Ron let loose an insane laugh. This was fun! He held the power of a nuclear. In a sudden moment of inspiration, Ron directed the nuke like a giant twisting snake, smashing it against the helicopter, utterly destroying it. Then, he directed it in a single pillar, aiming directly at the ground. Ron pushed his energy, feeling the rock disappear beneath his power. Finally, the earth's crust broke, and the nuke hit magma.

In one fell swoop, the entire pillar was encased in a moving wave of magma. The heat caused nearby vegetation to burst into flame, and the smell of roasted flesh wafted through the air. Ron quickly locked the magma in a single line, securing the constant flow of energy. Then he locked the energy with his own seal. Unless he personally broke it, that pillar was their to stay. His little gift to the 'Dark One', lest he fail.

Ron's rage was gone. He had used up his power, if only temporarily, on the pillar. That had been easy. The pillar had been unnecessary, but even with it and the combined power of five full nuke's, Ron could easily disperse the power, without brining harm to anyone. The only reason it had wiped him this time was because he had used so much energy before hand. In which case...

Ron realized suddenly that the ground was getting closer to him at an alarming rate. Ron reached for his power once again, pushing his exhaustion back. It was like trying to push through sand. It was possible, but incredibly difficult. Finally catching hold of his power, Ron attempted to levitate. Then he smashed into the ground.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dementor's Lieutenant stared at the wreckage of the helicopter, his mouth hanging open. Professor Dementor simply smiled at him. "To you still dink dat I shoult hafe escapet on de helicopter?"

The lieutenant, shook his head violently, regaining his posture. "You were right as always, sir." He said, looking at the pillar of fire that now adorned the battlefield. "Should I proceed to step two, sir?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Jake Director stood rooted to the spot, gazing at the most glorious site he had ever seen. He had entered the fortress through that nice hole his squad had made, and had made his way through several rooms, attempting to find the his target. Then he had entered this room.

It was unbelievable. Everywhere he looked, he saw perfection. It was like something out of a fairytale or a movie. Something holy, carved by the angels. Jake Director stood in the centre of a room full of mirrors.

"Jake."

Jake turned to see his second-in-command, blinking rapidly to hold back hi tears. "What is it, Di?" He said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

"There is something hear. I saw something move. And it wasn't any of us." Di gestured behind her, then turned and gaped. No-one was their.

Jake snapped back to attention. This was not the time to admire beauty. This was a time for action. "Brass Squadron." He called, looking around. "Brass, front and centre now. Tif, Jamie, Nel, Sandy, Paul, Alex, anyone. Report, now!"

"Your death, reporting for duty." A cool female voice answered. Jake saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and whipped around, pointing his trench gun at nothing. "Who's there? Who are you, and where the hell is my team?"

The voice laughed in response. "Who am I? One would think you would know, Jake Director."

Jake blinked. It couldn't be... no. was this what he had come for?

A ninja landed before him, her body covered in a tight black gi that helped display her fine form. The ninja looked up, and her eyes locked his. "I am the darkness of your heart, brought into being. I, am the 'Chosen One' of the shadows.

"'Dark One'." Jake whispered. This was it. His shining moment. Jake moved to raise his gun. But his foe moved faster...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ron?"

Ron blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to think. All he saw was fuzz. He had been falling, that he remembered. He had just used up his power on... something. He had reached for more power. He had felt the energy start to lift him, then nothing.

"Yo, Ron. Wake up?"

Ron groaned. Things were starting to come into focus. He thought he saw something red before him.

"Kim?" he asked, reaching outwards. The red form moved away.

"No offense, dude, but I think this relationship should be strictly professional. K?"

"Hello, Benedict." Ron said in a grumpy voice, sitting up as things became more clear. Surprisingly, Ron found a hand before his face. Grasping it, Benedict pulled him to his feet.

"The girls are a little farther back." Benedict said, handing Ron a loaded pistol. "We were travelling together, but a couple of those charming tanks separated us. They told me to get you and meet back up with them."

"Kim and Anna are back there?" Ron asked, looking off towards the other side of his flame pillar. Benedict nodded, and Ron looked him in the eye. Something had changed there. "Good. Follow me."

"Huh?" Benedict said as Ron moved towards the gates. "Dude, what about the girls."

"Benedict," Ron said, turning towards the teen. "I know. I know that you know, and I know that you think I will be reluctant to do what is necessary. I know that she's there, waiting. I also know that it will be one of the most dangerous things I have ever done, and that, while I can't do it along, I can't bear the thought of risking Kim's life. Please, will you help me end this war?" Ron held out his hand, his eyes never leaving Benedicts.

Benedict stared into Ron's brown eyes, weighing them, and Ron himself. "I will." He said, before grasping Ron's hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

And done! Sorry that chapter took so long. Look out for the last of the 'On blood and war' chapters, 'On Blood and War 4: The Final Push'


	21. On Blood and War 4: The Final Push

I have returned! So sorry for the delay, but now that my computer is working again, hopefully I'll be updating at a good rate (If I still have any readers :P)

I would like to extend my long overdue thanks to CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Mengsk and James MacPherson for sharing their opinions on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Even after all that time, I still don't own Kim Possible.

The field was getting quiet as they approached the iron gates of the 'Dark One's' citadel. Ron was leading the way, keeping low to the softened ground.

Benedict wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had seen with his own eyes what Ron was capable of. More than half of the 'Dark One's' forces lay scattered across the broken ground, the stench already drawing a crowd of crows and ravens to feast. The moon above had been completely covered by ash and smog, so the only light was the flame pillar Ron had made, giving the land around them an infernal look. This did not comfort Benedict.

He had been given a chance to redeem himself and his family. And after seeing what this man had done, it seemed like an obvious choice. Yet Ron had only caused this carnage in righteous fury. And there was this strange presence about him that seemed to radiate good. And Benedict knew better than anyone that an action intended for good almost always had consequences...

Kim and Anna slunk quietly through the trenches as they made their way towards the opposite side of the flame pillar. Benedict had gone ahead to make sure Ron was okay when some of the 'Dark One's' tanks had cut across their path. But for some reason that didn't comfort her. She had seen what Benedict was capable of when he was mad. What if he still blamed Ron for Matthew's death?

Kim shook her head to try and get control of her thought. She needed to get her head in the game. The battle was drawing to its climax. The 'Dark One's' forces were thinning, and the path to the gates was clear. The main army of the rebels was apparently attacking the side of the castle where someone had disobeyed orders and blown a hole in, thus drawing most of the 'Dark One's' able-bodied soldiers away from them. All that was left were a few battalions and the gate. And she hoped by now that the gate would be compromised...

They had given him a very important task. Kim and Ron were counting on him. And he wasn't going to let them down. No way.

Rufus slunk stealthily through the walls of the 'Dark One's' citadel, making his way to the gate. He would occasionally be heard or seen by a soldier running frantically to another end of the citadel, but none of them ever paid him any mind. Why would someone care about a rodent when they had an army to face?

Rufus stuck his head out yet another hole in the wall, and found what he was looking for: the controls for the main gate. And it was completely unguarded. Rufus did his own little rodent smile. This was going to be easier then he thought.

Ron and Benedict raced up behind a large piece of tank that was stuck in the ground and used it for cover, peering cautiously around it. They were less than fifty feet away from the moat that spread in front of the main gate. And this close, Ron couldn't help but admire the ambience of the scene before him. The 'Dark One' had really gone all out on the main gate. Lying Before the gate stood a magnificent moat that would have but everyone in the King Arthur era to shame, the water black and sleek as ice in the penetrating darkness around them. Across the moat was tremendous drawbridge made of several long planks of wood bolted together and held up with chain. Behind the bridge Ron could just make out large iron bars.

"So, how you planning on getting through that?" Benedict asked, cocking his thumb in the direction of the bridge. "You gonna use some more of that mystical mojo of yours?"

"Actually," Ron replied, a smirk appearing across his lips, "I was thinking of different approach."

As if on cue, the great bridge gave a shudder, than fell into place with a mighty crash. Behind it the mighty wrought-iron portcullis rose, showing the way into the depths of the citadel.

Ron looked towards Benedict and smiled at his dumb-founded look. Ron just winked, then moved on towards the maw of the citadel...

Dementor smiled to himself as he felt the ground shudder as the bridge hit the ground. It was time. It would end here and now. Taking one last glance at the gate winch, he left the room, tossing the unconscious mole rat over his shoulder.

Kim did a roll behind a row of upturned earth, ducking her head to avoid fire while she loaded her assault rifle. Wade ran up behind her, loading another grenade into the attachment of his own gun, then firing it into the hole in the citadel. That hole had NOT been part of the plan. Her scouts had confirmed the body of Jake Director before they were pushed back by the oncoming soldiers. She should have known he wouldn't stick to the plan, and her lack of insight had cost the man his life. And what had happened to his squad? None of the girl's bodies had been found: just Jake and his lackey Paul. That meant she had six teen girls unaccounted for. In a castle full of vile and cruel soldiers. Kim gave an involuntary shudder. She had to get in there and find those girls ASAP. And she still needed to give her younger self enough time to get to the 'Dark One'. Breathing in, she reached to her arm and activated her battle suit. Time to kick things up a notch...

Ron and Benedict ran towards the open camp, ducking their heads to avoid enemy gunfire. They were close. Then he stepped out.

Ron had at one time made a list of the most intimidating of the villains he and Kim had fought back in their timeline. He had never really put Professor Demonter very high on that list. Yet when the German Madman stepped into the middle of the bridge and held his arm before him in a halting gesture, Ron could not help but grind to a halt, Benedict right at his side. The gunfire behind them ceased, and Ron had a feeling that they were waiting for the short man to finish off the enemy himself. The Mad Scientist had changed very 'little' over the years. He still carried himself with the same proud stride, still had the same skin tone, same light brown facial hair, same height. But instead of his usual black helmet, Dementor now donned a wicked gold helmet, with the 'Dark One's' insignia on the front: a golden phoenix with black eyes rising out of crimson flames. Dementor looked at his two opponents, than let out his magnificent laugh.

"Vell, dis dewelopment is being interesting. Ze so-called boyfrient, end ze new teen hero vorking togeser."

"We don't have time for this." Benedict growled, crouching into a low stance. Ron nodded, then whipped out his pistol and emptied the clip.

They bounced harmlessly off a shield of golden energy. Laughing maniacally, Dementor released a blast of gold energy that ripped through his red coat, revealing the suit below.

Ron had to blink rapidly at the site. Dementor had on a super suit nearly identical to that of Kim's. The only difference was that instead of the blue lines of energy, Dementor's were a dazzling gold. Along with the golden helmet and his slightly yellow skin, it gave him an absurdly angelic look.

"Kno you are seeing my mighty super suit, giwen to me by ze 'Great Ruler'. You haffe no hope. Being ze surrendering now!"

"Look," Benedict said, reaching into his back pocket "as much as I'd like a big dramatic battle, we're in a hurry. So, catch." Benedict lightly tossed a small blue object, towards Dementor, a small smile creeping across his face. Dementor raised his arms in an x-block, a bubble of energy coming up around him. But the object passed right through the energy field, landing at the Germans feet. The object then latched to the ground and began to glow a deep blue. "Dementor, may I introduce the A.C.B.S.B.E.D. Bye."

And with a bright flash, Dementor vanished.

Ron turned towards Benedict, his face alive with a questioning look. Benedict smiled.

"Wade's new device, designed to take out battle suits. The A.C.B.S.B.E.D: Anti-Climactic Battle Suit Battle Ending Device. Teleports any battle suits in the vicinity to a holding cell we have down at HQ."

Ron shook his head, than gestured for Benedict to follow. And together, they walked through the gates of the dark citadel. Into hell.

Kim dropped her empty shot gun, scanning the ground around her for a replacement. Unfortunately her last shell had hit her opponent's assault rifle, rendering it useless to her. Anna came up next to her, likewise discarding her empty gun. The land around them was empty, all of the enemy soldiers having withdrawn either behind the flame pillar or to the breach in the wall.

"So now what?" Kim inquired, glancing around her for some sort of weapon.

Anna was searching through her pouch, but then gave up, apparently not finding what she was looking for. "Guess we'll have to use the super suit. I was trying to save it for the 'Dark One', but if I don't use it now we might make it."

Anna closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing. Instantly, energy rippled around her, as lines of dark blue erupted across her clothes. The air around her distorted slightly at the sudden burst of energy. Kim chose this time to appraise the suit. It was made of thin black cloth with conduits for the energy to flow through when activated. The energy itself was a darker blue then that of her own battle suit, giving this one a feeling of pure power. Wordlessly, Anna scooped Kim up in one hand, than jumped.

The ground below them cracked as they took off, practically flying through the air. Kim hadn't been wrong: this suit had a lot more brute force then her's. She had no more doubts that they would reach the 'Dark One' with plenty of time to spare.

The Dark Citadel was poorly named. There was absolutely nothing dark about it. The walls were lined with pillars of gold stretching down the endless hall, reaching up to the ceiling high above them. A crimson carpet ran all the way down the hall, flanked by tables that held thousands of red and gold statues. The hall itself was wide enough to hold two or three trucks side-by-side, and the ceiling so high up that one could fly a helicopter without disturbing the people below, if it weren't for the golden chandeliers that lined the hall. At the end of the hall were two giant golden double doors with the 'Dark One's' insignia branded across the surface. Ron knew that was his destination. He could feel the 'Dark One's' presence. It was time.

Ron and Benedict walked side by side down the hall, weapons slung across their backs. It wasn't until they were halfway down the hall that Ron noticed the trap. He was actually impressed that it was so well hidden. But you could hide nothing from him now. With a slight smile, he led Benedict on into the jaws of the trap.

It was positioned only a few feet in front of the double doors. The moment he and Benedict were close enough to see the dust on the golden door knobs, they sprung.

Out of the shadows came roughly two hundred black-clad ninjas, weapons in hand. Ron again was impressed at how they moved, swinging down from the heights on black silk ropes, landing around them without a sound, as if the shadows themselves leapt out to encompass them. These people obviously weren't armatures. But then again, he had already known that. One of the ninjas, a girl with a pair of kama sickles walked up and made a few simple hand gestures that left nothing to the imagination: surrender or die. Ron just smiled, than shook his head. Then he looked to a small shadowy part above the door. He cupped his hands and called "Hey, why don't you come and threaten me yourself, oh great ninja leader. Or are you afraid to face me."

To Ron's great surprise, he was immediately answered. Out of the shadows around him, came the cool female voice: "I fear not illusions. Thus I fear not you."

Ron raised his eyebrow, then laughed. "Really? Then come and face. Come face this illusion. Come out and fight, Yori."

And done! So good to be back in the game!


	22. The Guard of Shadows

Hello again. After my undoubtedly annoying hiatus, I have returned, bearing the gift of next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to castorg, screaming phoenix, James MacPherson, and CajunBear73 for the review of the last chapter all that time ago.

Disclaimer: Disney owns it, I don't, blah blah blah don't sue me.

* * *

Ron reached over and grabbed Benedict's arm as it reached for Devil's Tear, shaking his head. This was not the time. Turning his face back to the door, Ron watched as a shadow slunk down to the floor, twisting and turning on its black silk rope. Ron knew this shadow well. Or at least he used to. But Yori had changed. She was corrupted, serving a dark master.

Yori landed on the ground on all fours, a naginata strapped to her back. She had on her traditional black gi, the dark cloth fitting tightly to her subtle form. She wore a black satchel on her right leg, and her hood hung off her back. On her forehead sat a golden band bearing the 'Dark One's' insignia. Her hair was a little shorter than it used to be, only going to her ears, but it was still black as night, no signs of ageing appearing in it or in any part of her body. The years had treated her well.

"Illusion!" Yori practically spat the word at them. At him. What had happen to her calm and polite demeanour that he knew so well? "You have no power over me! Our Sensei has enlightened us to your petty tricks. Remove your bracelet and face me. I know that you are not who you appear."

Ron raised his eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Illusion? Bracelet? Oh no. This is nothing like that." Ron raised both of his arms so that the sleeves fell back, revealing his bare wrists. "I have no bracelet. I am no illusion. What you see is what you get."

"Lies! Stoppable-san is dead! You are an illusion!" Yori quickly grabbed her naginata and raised the point level to his heart. Quickly every one of her followers followed suit, raising their weapons, almost all of them aimed at Ron. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Benedict looking slightly affronted at the lack of concern of him. It made Ron smile. But then a noise sounded behind him. A sound that chilled his blood and removed all traces of amusement.

"Ron! Benedict!"

It was Kim. She and Anna were running down the hall towards them, Anna's suit alight with dark blue light. Yori looked up and laughed a cruel, humourless laugh. "More illusions? And the traitorous wench as well. You resistance dogs are not trying hard enough!"

Ron glanced back and saw Anna's face contort with absolute hatred. She ran up in front of Ron, looking directly at Yori. "You have the gall to call me traitor?" Anna asked, venom dripping in her voice. "You?" Anna spat at Yori's unflinching form. Several of the ninja moved to attack Anna, but one quick shout from Yori and they backed down. Yori took a step towards Anna, her naginata pointing at the scar on Anna's face. Anna noticed and smiled a dark smile as she brought her hand to her cheek. "That's right. I owe you for this, don't I?"

"It is the price of treachery." Yori said simply. "Though only a fraction of what you deserve. You betrayed your master, a man willing to look past your heritage, and joined with the cowards who lurk in the master's shadow."

"And you forsook your vows when you allied Yamanuchi with the Dark One. Do you truly think that is what the Sensei wanted? For his students to become puppets of a Dark Master?"

"Silence! Sensei is dead, and the Dark One leads us down the path we were meant to follow!"

"The 'Dark One'?" Anna caught, her piercing eyes boring into Yori. "I thought it was 'The Chosen One' or 'The Master' or 'The Great Ruler'? Or have you come to realise what kind of person you serve?"

Yori backed up, confusion crossing her face. "We- We chose..."

"Yori! Do not let the traitor sway your resolve. Our master is absolute! The Chosen!"

Ron looked around quickly searching for the source of the new voice. It sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that voice. He had never heard it like this before, yet he knew it. Back when it was high and cute, back when she was nothing but a little baby girl. His little baby sister. The shadows parted slowly, giving way to the slim figure of Hana Stoppable.

She was beautiful, in a totally-not-attracted-cause-she-was-his-little-sister way. Her black hair was short and messy, very similar to his old style: like brother like sister, Ron supposed. She was about 5'4, with a gentle, flawless face at ends with the glare that was currently upon it.

"Do not let their words sway you Yori-san. The 'Chosen' has never lead us astray. The Chosen has guided our path all along."

"Of course Hana-Kyou. I apologize for my foolishness."

"Hana?" Absolute disbelief was heard laced through Kim's voice. "It can't be. Hana Stoppable? What are you doing here?"

Hana turned and laughed at Kim, a high evil laugh that chilled Ron's blood. "You are quite knowledgeable if you know who I am, imposter. What, did you really think seeing the younger form of your rebel leader would frighten our master? Did you think it would intimidate the guard? Ha! Hahahahaha! You are weak. Pathetic! Hopeless against the might of the new chosen! Our master has power that rival's even that of my brother whose name you resistance scum sully. You do not even deserve to face his might. I will crush you hear and now. The might of house Stoppable will break you utterly and complet-"

"Shut up." Ron interrupted, venom dripping in his voice. "Shut up before you disgrace yourself anymore, Han."

"What did you just say?"

"I said for you to be quiet!" Ron shouted with more force than he had mustered before. The entire hall went silent as all eyes tuned to him.

Hana recovered first, plastering a sneer on her face. "Oh, what's wrong? Are you angry because you know you have no chance? Mad because I'm mocking your precious resistance?" Another burst of maniacal laughter filled the room, this time echoed by all of the 'Dark One's' servants. Ron had to close his eyes and take a calming breath before turning to answer.

"No. That is not why I am angry." The laughter died once again and attention once more shifted to him. "I am angry – no, infuriated! – at what the 'Dark One' has done to you Hana. You were so sweet and innocent. He had NO RIGHT! - to change you the way he did." Ron felt his rage surface again, forcing him to pause and gain control again. Taking another deep breath, he locked his brown eyes with Hana's onyx gems. "I will make him pay for what he has done to our name, Hana. A name he has tricked you into disgracing."

Much to Ron's dismay, this simply brought out another bought of evil laughter from Hana. "You talk as if you were the man whose guise you take. But that is the face of a dead man. And it is long past the time to lay that face to rest. Lieutenant, if you would? I tire of these games."

Ron instantly fell into a fighting stance as one of the ninjas stepped up beside Yori, feeling that everyone else in the room – friend and foe alike – had done likewise. The Lieutenant drew from her scabbard a sword (a ninjatō, Ron guessed, as it was straighter and shorter than a traditional samurai katana) and signalled for the others to prepare to strike.

Just before the hand fell, Kim called out a sharp 'Wait!' The sudden outburst was enough to startle the ninjas into freezing in place. "You there, lieutenant." The ninja-lieutenant lifted her dark eyes to lock with Kim's. "Do you know a Señor Marcus? And do you have black hair?"

Ron, along with almost everyone else in the room stared at Kim with a completely perplexed look plastered across their face. The girl Kim questioned nodded her head, causing Kim to smile. "Alright Ron, Benedict, don't hurt her. Marcus helped us out when he found out I'm the real deal. Asked us to spare his sister."

Ire instantly sprang up in the girl's eyes as Ron and Benedict nodded their heads in agreement. "Sister?" She asked crossly, waving her sword around randomly, almost decapitating the ninja standing next to her. "SISTER! Guys are so IMPOSSIBLE! Afraid to show even the slightest bit of feelings for a girl EVEN WHEN SHE'S NOT AROUND!"

Ron looked back to see that his startled face was reflected by his girlfriend, obviously confused about the turn of events. Looking forward, he saw confusion on what he could see of Anna's face, but it had a different flavour to it. This wasn't confusion at the situation, but something else entirely. "Desiree?"

The lieutenant looked up suddenly, surprise in her eyes. That instantly turned to more rage. "So he goes and informs the resistance I exist, even tells them my name, yet he still refuses to call me his freaking' girlfriend?"

"No Desiree." Anna replied, sadness in her voice. "He didn't tell us your name. I recognized the voice. Or have you forgotten all about me?" Silence. "Apparently yes."

"No way." Benedict said, taking a step forward.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Desiree said, but she sounded nervous. Ron decided that a third party intervention was necessary.

"You know her?" Ron asked, looking at Anna. She nodded in response. Looking back, Ron saw a grim look on Benedict's face.

"They lie lieutenant." Hana spat, moving closer. "The resistance is one built on lies and illusions. They have no honour. They have no truth. Kill them, and the master will answer all questions you may have."

"Really? I'd be surprised if he did, personally." Ron turned to look at Benedict as he stepped closer towards the front of the room. "The Dark One was never much on giving answers, instead letting puppets answer for him." Ron tried to grab Benedict's arm, but he shook it off and kept walking towards Desiree, his eyes never leaving her. "Never what you really want to know. Like who you are, Des." The ninja were pointing their weapons at him, getting ready as he moved ever closer. "Who your friends and family really are." Ron bent low, gathering up his power. Benedict was inches from Desiree. "Who your father is." He stopped right in front of her. No one moved, all curious at what would come next. "The Dark One took that from you, right? The Dark One only ever takes. Don't you wish to know who you truly are? Who you were three years ago before the Dark One's forces caught you and reprogrammed you? Don't you want to know, Desiree Load?"

Hana moved forward and pushed Desiree aside, raising her blade to strike. "Enough, the blasphemer dies."

It was what Ron had been waiting for. Leaping forward, Ron knocked the blade from Hana's hand and shot his open-palm into her stomach, sending her flying back into the wall. That was when all hell broke loose.

Ron went for Hana. She was already back on her feet, and looked angry enough to rip him in half with her bare hands (and given her unique ability, Ron didn't doubt that she was capable of said feat if he gave her the chance.) As they charged each other, Ron risked a glance at the others. Kim had started towards Yori, but was practically thrown out of the way by Anna, who charged the ninja leader with bloody murder in her eyes. Benedict knocked Desiree out quickly, then turned and helped Kim to her feet and began attacking the rest of the guard, keeping them off himself and Anna.

Hana came in swinging, obviously choosing to use her brute strength over her finesse. And remembering how she was as a baby, Ron was pretty sure she could punch a hole in the side of a mountain if she wanted to. Ducking under her first swing, Ron supported himself with his arms and swung his feat out, knocking Anna to the ground. Inches before she hit, Hana's left hand slapped against the ground and pushed, causing her to spin back and up, until she twisted her form to slap feet-first against the wall. As Hana launched herself from the wall, Ron quickly rolled under her and launched his hand up to grab her foot as it passed above him. Inches before his fingers could wrap around her limb, Hana brought her upper body up for a mid-air back flip, causing her foot to rocket towards Ron's face. Rolling sharply to the right, Ron's outstretched hand wrapped around her leg, using his momentum to throw her to the ground, while at the same time using his other hand to push him to his feet. Hana quickly rolled backwards legs-over-head until suddenly she was standing again. That's when the music started.

It poured from behind the doors to the throne room. Unmistakably a church organ, it played a dark, haunting yet beautiful tune that plucked at the heart and rang with a familiarity through Ron's head. He knew the song, but couldn't place it. He had always stunk at remembering classical music. Luckily Kim was better in that regard (and most others, really).

"Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven." Her voice was little more than a whisper, as if she did not want to interrupt. "On the organ, instead of piano..."

Everyone stood for a moment and listened to the song... except for Yori and Anna, who still fought with savage intent. Ron watched as the two woman fought, their bodies almost going in time to the music. They were both unarmed by now, Ron noticing the broken remains of Yori's naginata off to the side next to the shattered remains of a knife – likely Anna's. Yori delivered a savage kick towards Anna's head, likely trying to take it off. Anna quickly slid her legs apart, doing the splits and dodging the kick, before throwing a punch in between Yori's legs. Yori quickly closed her legs before the blow could fall, attempting to crush Anna's hand as well as smash her head with the falling foot above it. Anna fell forewords, rolling her legs behind her and bracing her arms before her so she rolled flawlessly underneath her foe. Yori immediately turned to strike Anna's head as it rose before her... but it didn't rise. Anna hesitated for a second then shot up while Yori's hand was already outstretched above her. Taking out the knife she that was strapped to her leg, she cut upwards at Yori's unprotected face, cutting a light groove on her right cheek – a parallel to the one on Anna's right.

Anna's look of triumph was cut short as Yori roared with anger delivered a devastating uppercut into Anna's Stomach, doubling her over. Grabbing the knife right out of her hands, Yori turned and drove the blade directly into the Anna's left side, burying it to the hilt. Yori let go of the knife and stepped back, causing Anna to fall to the ground.

Silence. Utter silence. And then Benedict screamed.

It wasn't like with Matthew. It wasn't the scream of anger at the fall of a good friend. It was much, much more. This was a scream that told of a pain the likes of which could never be equalled. A scream of agony that cut straight to the heart. The scream of love.

Ron acted without thinking. Instantly, blue light sprang from his body, flooding the entire room with power. Turning to the stunned Hana, Ron delivered a quick blow to the side of her head, knocking her out instantly. Turning to face Yori, Ron slowly walked towards her, the walls around him quivering from his power. Yori quickly backed away, her face a mask of fear.

"Im-impossible! Stoppable-San is dead." She was stammering, her victory stolen from her, replaced by utter terror. "I saw Stoppable-San die! You can't be him!"

Ron kept advancing. He stopped next to Benedict, who was already crouched at Anna's side, hugging her to his chest. Benedict slowly looked up at, staring into Ron's brown eyes with his own, pleading blue ones. Answering the look with a slight nod, Ron lunged, striking Yori square in the chest, sending her flying to slam against the left side of the door. As conscious left her, Ron heard one last message slip past her lips.

"I am sorry."

Turning back to see that the other ninja had fled, Ron returned and crouched beside Benedict, putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. Kim was there as well, watching Benedict. So of course, no one noticed that Anna's eyes were wide open.

"Jee, I didn't know you cared so much."

Benedict nearly dropped her from the shock. Ron fell back, staring wide-eyed as Anna untangled herself from Benedict's arms and stood up, only wincing slightly as she grabbed her side – which Ron only then noticed no longer had a knife sticking in it.

"Can't believe I let her beat me again." Anna said, picking up her knife and wiping it off, before returning it to its sheath. Turning around to see the still-shocked faces of her companions, she smiled and started to walk towards the door, gesturing for them to follow. "Come on you three, we've got a job to do."

Looking at her side, Ron noticed the suit was glowing slightly around her stab wound. Smiling, he rose behind her and followed as she threw open the right door. He did his best not to look to his left, where Yori's broken, unconscious form lay, the golden circlet snapped cleanly in two atop her head. But despite his best effort, he couldn't help noticing the single tear the slid silently down her face.

* * *

He's Back!


	23. The 'Dark One' Revealed

And here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. The 'Dark One' Revealed.

Thanks to CajunBear73 and James MacPherson for the reviews of the last instalment. Thanks to those who read but didn't review. Everyone please R&R

Disney Owns them, I don't.

* * *

This was it. Their final destination: the Throne Room.

Truthfully, 'room' was a bit of an understatement. This 'Room' was big enough to fit half of her old street – houses and all – inside it easily. Pillars of what looked like real gold lined the path forewords, flanking the carpet – a stunning mixture of red and orange fabrics woven together to cause the illusion of a path of fire. The rest of the floor was made of white marble, shining brightly from the light of the crystal and gold chandeliers swinging lightly above. Only the walls on each side remained dark, draped in black cloth that moved as if with some unfelt wind. To their left at the end of the room stood without a doubt the biggest organ Kim had ever seen, which she guessed had been the source of the music they had briefly heard earlier. There was someone sitting there in a red hooded cloak hunched over the keys, but they just sat there, as if waiting for a cue. At the right end of the room, opposite the organ was a small wooden door with a knocker on it shaped like a phoenix. This likely led to some private quarters or something of the like. And directly ahead of them was the throne.

Framed by an entire wall of stained glass forming that accursed insignia, and boxed in with four of the golden pillars, the 'Dark One's' throne stood magnificently against the shining light of the room around it. Carved of pure black stone, draped with what Kim guessed to be red silk, and plated in the front with shining gold, the throne made for an intimidating sight. But it was empty.

Just as they began to glance around the room, the person at the organ began to play again. A haunting tune quickly filled the air as the person's fingers deftly swept across the keys. It was the overture featured in the 'Phantom of the Opera.' And the person that stepped out from behind one of the gold pillars beside the throne was smiling.

Kim was rather shocked at first. She had been expecting one of her old villains to stand before that throne, although she hadn't figured out which one yet. Instead, before her stood someone she had never seen before. The man was old, likely somewhere in his 60's, with dark ebony skin stretched across his weary form. He was stooped shouldered, leaning heavily on a golden cane, and his frame shook visibly every time he took a step. But despite that his dark eyes shone with power and confidence, and an energy that ill befit his aged form. When he spoke, his voice wasn't a quiet whisper like Kim had expected, but a deep resonating boom that echoed throughout the mighty hall. "So, you have finally arrived. I was beginning to worry that this was all for naught." His lips turned up into a cruel smile as he surveyed them with those calculating eyes. "But at last, all the guests have arrived, and the party can begin!"

Kim stepped forward, dropping into a fighting stance. "You are the one known as 'The Dark One'?" she asked, trying to recover from her shock. She needed to get back in control of the situation. But unfortunately, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. The man tilted his head back after she asked her question and let out a booming laugh.

"The 'Dark One', you say? I suppose in a sense you could call me the 'Dark One', though that sounds a bit like a crack at my racial heritage." He let out another bout of laughter at his own joke, clutching his side with his free hand. Then all of a sudden he stopped, his head snapping forewords so fast Kim was afraid it would fly off. "I have to question the efficiency of your resistance, if you don't even know who it is you face." The man's face once again took on a malicious smile as he let his remark hang in the air. Then Benedict stepped forewords.

"His name is Darius Ross. He is not the 'Dark One', but the right-hand man and most trusted servant. Be careful. He likely has a couple of traps nearby."

The man, Darius, turned with a shock towards Benedict, before smiling once again. "Benedict, my dear boy. Is that you? Oh, it has been far too long."

"I think a few more years wouldn't have hurt, Ross." Benedict replied. His face and voice were ridged with anger. Kim just stared at Benedict with open shock. How did he know the 'Dark One's' right-hand man? He hadn't appeared in any of the Resistance's records. Kim glanced at the others to see if Anna had any clue what was going on, but she looked just as surprised as Kim was herself. Ron just looked grim. Kim shook her head quickly, and returned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"Ross?" Darius was saying, looking amused. "I thought we had beaten such impoliteness out of you, Benedict. You address your superiors as 'Sir'."

"Your right, Ross. You beat all that impoliteness out of me. I always refer to my superiors as 'Sir'. I haven't made a mistake in our conversation yet."

Darius just grinned. "You've gotten quite cheeky since the last time I saw you, boy. We'll have to fix that, now that you've come back to serve once again."

"What!" Kim shouted, turning towards Benedict. But her voice had been drowned out completely by Anna quickly turning towards Benedict, mimicking Kim's own choice of word.

"What!"

Benedict ignored them both, and took another step foreword, un-slinging Devil's Tear from his back and pointing it directly at Darius. "Shut up, Darius. Just tell me where the 'Dark One' is, before I waist a bullet on you."

Darius just shook his head in mock sadness, then turned his cruel smile on Benedict. Benedict breathed in as if he was about to shoot, before Ron stepped behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "You make him even think you're going to pull that trigger and we're dead before the bullet leaves the barrel." Benedict actually lowered Devil's Tear and turned to face Ron, a demanding look on his face. Kim walked up with Anna beside the two, seeking an answer as well.

Ron stepped down on the carpet, showing that his foot pushed further down then the area around it. "Small impressions in the floor." Ron commented, before looking at Darius. "For spikes, I assume?" Darius didn't answer, merely continuing to smile at them knowingly. After a moment of silence, Ron gestured to the pillars around them. On closer inspection, Kim saw a series of small holes in the pillars, pointing in every direction imaginable. "Arrows is my guess." Ron said casually, once again glancing at the motionless Darius for confirmation. Another moment of silence, before Ron gestured to a point a few feet ahead of them, where the carpet seemed to sag a little. "Random bottomless pit." The he waved to each side, past the billowing black curtains. "And I have no idea what's behind those, but likely it won't be healthy for us. And likely there are a few I've missed still hiding around here, all waiting to be activated by Darius there, with his thumb on top of the control panel in his cane."

Kim started at this and immediately looked at Darius's hand more closely. And, just as Ron had said, she could just make out a bit of an indent in the cane, mostly covered by Darius's thumb. The old man laughed and moved his thumb, showing the control panel more clearly, before placing a small golden plate over top of it. "You got the spikes and the hole in the carpet right." He commented, as if making casual conversation. "Put those are darts in the pillar, tipped with a paralysing agent that targets internal organs. And as for the curtains, we have several launchers armed with these miniature spinning tops of doom that will rip you to pieces in seconds." Darius laughed again. "I like you boy. You're observant. And you passed my little test. You are worthy of seeing the master." With that, he rapped his cane upon the floor twice, and suddenly fell through a hole that appeared beneath his feet, the marble having split clean in two in the form of a trap door. At the same time, a metal clang resonated around the room, as the holes on the pillars closed. Kim also noticed that the sagging carpet a few feet in front of them rose up, most likely from the hole being covered. Then the room was silent.

The four of them shuffled awkwardly around in their spot, still hesitant to move. The silence in the air was stifling, making the room seem so much smaller and contained. The person at the organ had stopped playing by now and was just sitting there, waiting.

"Why did he spare us?" Anna asked finally, risking a step back so that she could look at the rest of them. "He had us all. He could have killed us right then and there, yet he spared us. Why?"

Benedict gave a dry chuckle before turning to glare at the stain glass window. "The 'Dark One's' orders, most likely. The 'Dark One' likes to play games. We're spared so we could be the entertainment."

"Absolutely right, my dear Benedict." A deep, robotic voice sounded from the organ. "And how entertaining you will be." The person sitting at the organ stood at last and turned to face them, their red cloak swirling behind them.

The first thing that threw Kim off was the armour. This person was wearing what looked like breast plate, with the phoenix insignia branded across its surface, though this time the flames were black, the phoenix red, and the eyes a piercing gold. Sticking out from the breast plate was a white cloth shirt, with the end hanging just above the white cargo pants, the legs of which were partially covered by shiny metal greaves above big metal boots. On the hands were huge gauntlets made of the same shiny metal laid atop a large strip of leather. The person was currently fixing the straps on the left gauntlet, as if they were just putting it on, which would make sense considering the organ playing earlier. The helm was out of place, almost resembling a bright red synto-drone head, with a metal piece over where the mouth would be, obviously the source of the alteration to the voice.

"I'm so glad you finally made it." The person was saying, waving their hands as they spoke. "I was beginning to worry that I had started the song too soon."

"You are the Dark One?" Anna asked, crouching low. The bands on her power suit were glowing brighter.

The person before them let out something like a giggle or chuckle, the distortion making it hard to tell. "Well, I've been called that, certainly. I have many titles. The 'Dark One', the 'Great Ruler', the 'Supreme One', the 'Chosen of Light'. The list goes on. But those are just the titles." The 'Dark One' turned to look directly at Kim. "Just words masking the person underneath. So I ask you, Kim, what is my name? I ask you, Kimberly Anne Possible, who was taken from the year 2007 by our time-traveling ninja friend Anna. What is my name?"

Kim balked slightly. How did the 'Dark One' know that Anna had traveled back in time to get her? Had this been a set-up by the 'Dark One' all along? Turning to Anna, Kim immediately dismissed that idea, as poor Anna looked even more shocked then herself. Kim turned back to the 'Dark One', standing before her with an aura of arrogance surrounding them. Who was this ambiguous form before her? They were too tall for Dementor, and she had already seen Motor Ed. Monkey Fist was a good guy now. How else could he be?

But wait. Maybe he wasn't a 'he'. Kim had always thought the whole 'taking over the world' business was more of a 'guy thing', but maybe she was wrong. Because the 'Dark One' was powerful. And she knew one girl who more powerful than any guy she had fought before.

"Shego."

The 'Dark One' let out a high laugh, their hear rolling back a little to let out more of a bellow. The distorted laugh echoed around the room, causing the pillars to ring with its eerie sound. The 'Dark One' stopped after a few seconds and turned to face Kim again. She could almost feel the smile beneath that mask.

"No."

Kim's eyes went wide. Not Shego? Then who? She couldn't think of anyone else! The 'Dark One' giggle/chuckled again and turned to face Anna. "How about you, Anna Fisk? You who hold Mystical Monkey Power, you who defy time itself in order to defeat me. Do you know who I am?"

Anna glanced at Kim, then took a step forwards, looking directly at the 'Dark One'. "I only have one guess. You can't be Shego, because as powerful as she is, she's not smart enough to be you. You are a genius. Capable of tricking a school full of honourable people into serving you, of tricking the world into serving you. Smart enough to make machines of mass destruction, and smart enough to figure out how the young Kim Possible can stand before you. And smart enough to fake your own death." Anna turned to look at Benedict, who nodded to her. "Benedict knows you, and he hates you. And I know only one person he hates as much as he hates you. His father. I name you, Dr. Drakken."

The 'Dark One' laughed again, but it was different from before. It seemed to be less for cruel amusement. And more from madness. Kim turned to Anna with utter shock across her face.

"Dr. Drakken? I thought you said this guy was smart?"

The 'Dark One' stopped laughing at once. "Yes, smart. A genius, even. Like someone who can build devices that can bore through to the center of the earth or create earthquakes on a global scale?"

Kim paused. She hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, but Drakken steals so many inventions!"

"Yes, and isn't it funny how he seems to be able to work everything he steals, even modify it and make it compatible with his own devices? Like turning an assembly line into a destructive robot, or modifying a robotic tick to carry his powerful nano explosive?"

Another pause. But when she thought about it, it was true. Drakken may bumble a lot, and his plans usually have flaws, but when it came to inventions he was talented. And he was able to convince people to work for him, even with him being so cheap about money. Possibly his greatest scheme ever, the Lil Diablo, he had been able to host a corporate takeover without her catching wind, and was able to combine a toy design with her father's Hephaestus project and some weapons Drakken himself invented, spread it all over the world, and activate it nearly conquering everything. He had even been able to find something to throw her off her game, so that if it weren't for Ron she wouldn't have been able to save the world. Maybe...

"But that is beside the point." The 'Dark One' said, spreading his hands out before him. "For I am not Dr. Drakken." The 'Dark One' turned now to Benedict, skipping over Ron completely. "Well then, my dear Benedict. Would you care to enlighten them? They await with baited breath."

Benedict let out a low growl. Kim turned to look at him and nearly stumbled back. She had never seen such loathing before. Benedict's entire essence screamed a hatred that cut deep into the soul, causing Kim to wonder how the 'Dark One' didn't just keel over from the intense revulsion. Benedict didn't answer, but simply let his hand twitch over Devil's Tear, as if he was waiting for a chance to ready it.

Finally, Ron stepped forwards, looking at Kim. "It's obvious who the 'Dark One' is, Kim." Ron said, turning his glance to the being before him. "We only know one person who could do all that this one has done. The only person in the world who came close to taking it over, even if their mind had been clouded at the time. But with focus, and with you down a partner, nothing could stop them. It can only be one man."

The 'Dark One' chuckled, the distortion suddenly disappearing from his voice as his hands raised towards his mask to lift it free from his head so that his golden locks could fall over his freckled face and cocoa-brown eyes.

"Zorpox"

* * *

I know it was painfully obvious who it was, but I'm still new at the whole 'fanfic' thing. I plan on redoing this whole story sometime and hopefully with some tips I can make the reveal much more dramatic.


End file.
